Burning Kitsune
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: As Naruto was born, Orochimaru decided to use that as an opportunity to try out two legendary fruits he found. Possible Multi-bloodline/ multi devil fruits(3) Small Harem
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2015** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

Hello, this is my first crossover between Naruto and One piece, two of my favourite anime.

*Story start*

"Yondaime-sama, the fires have spread to the eastern village." INU(dog) told this former sensei

"Send the _Suiton_ users to the the east, Im going to to go seal the nine tails in to Naruto. Just make sure to deal with the fire and send the ninjas to help hold the Nine tails at bay as I seal it." Minato the Yondaime Hokage informed his loyal student as he summoned Gamabunta

"Gamabunta-sama, I need you to hold off the Kyuubi as a prepare the correct sealing." Minato asked the boss summon of the Toads

 **"Fine Minato, I hope that this works."** **Gamabunta told the Current Hokage as he leapt towards the Nine tailed Demon fox**

*Kushina*

"Kurama-chan, what did the Uchiha do?" Kushina asked herself as she slowly got up and started to walk towards where Kyuubi was currently attacking the ninjas with Nine deadly tails

*Minato*

"Naruto I think you can handle this, _Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin_ (sealing technique:Dead demon consuming seal) and _Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight trigram sealing_ _style)_." Minato yelled out he summoned giant, pale, diety of death. He summoned Shinigami.  
 **"Minato! Why have you summoned me?" Shinnigami asked the Hokage**

"I want you to use your powers to seal the Nine tails into this newborn." Minato demanded

 **"You FOOL! You dare you demand anything from me! I will do it, but you your suffering from the contract twice as painful." Shinnigami told him as she ripped the essence out of the Ninetails then plunged it into the seal on Narutos chest**

 **"Now I will take complete the contract." Shinnigami told him as she ripped the soul out of Minato, then viciously ripped it apart and the fourth Hokage fell dead and the former husk of Kyuubi dissolved into chakra**

*Orochimaru*

"U fu fu fu, oh Minato-san you make this to easy." Orochimaru exclaimed as he picked up the infant and left for his lab

*Kushina*

"What happened to Krama?" Kushina asked as she dredged over to the Nine tails then grasped the bijuu's giant paw, just as Shinnagami sealed the two of them into Naruto

*Orochimaru's lab*

"U fu fu fu, Naruto-kun, I have a feeling that this will be amazing." Orochimaru told the infant as he grabbed a red fruit covered with flame designs on it and another purple fruit with swirl designs on it.

"Naruto-kun, these are the Gomu Gomu no Mi (Gum Gum fruit) and the Mera Mera no Mi(Flame Flame fruit). Normally you could only eat one. But, being a genius, I have developed a technique that allows your body to handle the stress. Due to your infancy Ill be blending the two into a juice." Orochimaru told the child as he fed Naruto the liquid.

"Now that you have consumed the fruits Ill start the start these experiments." Orochimaru hissed as he prepped several tubes of liquids

*Six years later*  
Get back here, you demon!" A random villager yelled as the crowd of hateful villagers yelled as they chased after a tattered six year old child

"Why are you doing this? I never did anything to you." Naruto yelled as he ran into a dead end

"We got you now demon."

"No. Leave. Me. Alone!" Naruto yelled as he launched a flurry a fists ricochetting off the walls then catching fire

*Hiruzen*  
"Neko-san, go check out that large light coming from the alley." Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage ordered the cat masked Anbu, as the Anbu left in a _shunshin_

*Alley*  
As Neko dropped down into the alley, she was shocked at what was there. In the alleyway, various scorch marks and chips missing from all the walls.

"Neko-chan?" Naruto asked her as flames receded into his body, then collapsed.  
"Naruto-kun!" Neko yelled as she ran over to pick him up, then carried him to the hospital.

*Mindscape*  
"Where am I? The last thing I remember is by hands bouncing off the walls, then catching fire. But the fire didn't burn me, why?" Naruto asked as he walked down a elaborate sewer system

 **"I think I can answer that, come over here. Follow the red pipes." A loud voice told him as he complied, and approached a gigantic set a pipes**

"Ano... um where am I?" Naruto asked the giant shadow cast from the bars

 **You are** **currently in you mindscape, a place where only a select few are allowed in. This is your mind so could you imagine a field or somewhere else to have a proper conversation?"**

"Sure, hmm. there." Naruto told her as the the sewer system changed to a large forest, surrounded by large rubber trees and a large sun in the sky.

"Now can we talk about what happened miss?" Naruto asked her as a giant vixin (female fox) with nine tails waving behind her

 **"Let me transform into something that isn't terrifying." She told him as a shroud of smoke surrounded her and shrunk down** art/Kyuubi-Art-182609635

"Now miss..."  
 **"Kurama."**

"Miss Kurama, could you tell me what happened?"

 **"Well, it started when you were a child. A masked man extracted me from your mother, and forced me to attack the village. After the Yondaime** **sealed me inside you, a snake-like man forced you to consume a liquid made from devil fruit.**

 **A devil fruit, is a fruit that has said to have been blessed or cursed by the devils of the sea. It grants the user abilities, but they are weak to the ocean. Meaning if you fall into a large body of water you will likely die." Kurama told him**

"Wait... the ninetails attacked on by birthday. ... YOUR THE NINE TAILS!?" Naruto asked her

 **"Yes, and sadly I was forced to attack the village against my will. Sorry." Kurama apologized**

"Thats fine, so if only a select few are allowed in here. Who else is allowed in here?"

 **"One** **other person is allowed in here."**

"Who else is in here?" Naruto asked her

"Hello Sochi-kun(Son)

*End*


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2015** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

*Every two days*

*Story start*

"Kaa-chan(Mom)?" Naruto asked the tall redhead

"Yes Sochi-kun, I am your mother. Im sorry I couldn't be there for you, I was sealed inside you." Kushina told him

"Can someone tell me what happened to me on the night." Naruto asked them

 **"You activated you devil fruit abilities, they inter grained into your DNA. It was activated when you were in need. The flame flame fruit, and gum gum fruit will be activated always. You will need to focus on using the Gum Gum fruit, if someone tries to attack you, the area will turn into fire. " Kurama told him**

"How do I use the abilities?" Naruto asked them

 **"I can find a way, let me just look into the fruits history. ... Ok I found two of the strongest fruit users, Monkey D. Luffy ,The rubber man. Then his brother Portgas D. Ace, aka Gol D. Ace. Also known as Firefist Ace." Kurama told him as one of the trees opened up, and a 15 year old, wearing a red vest, and a straw hat came out**

 **"This is Monkey D. Luffy, son of Monkey D. Dragon, and grandson of Monkey D. Garp." Kurama told the Uzumaki as a column of fire decended from the sun and a twenty years stepped out, wearing an orange hat, red neck beads, and with A** **S** **CE on his left arm**

 **"And this Portages D. 'firefist' Ace. One of the strongest Mera Mera no Mi fruit users, the elder brother of Luffy." Kurama told the Uzumaki**

"Hello, Im Monkey D. Luffy, I will be training you how to use the Gum Gum powers." He told the child as he stared at the straw hat pirate

"My Name is 'Firefist' Ace, former second commander of the White beard pirates. We'll be teaching you some of our powers to help you out." Ace told the six year old as he nodded

"YEAH! Im going to be the strongest ninja in the entire Nation, and protect my Nee-chans, and Onee-chans." Naruto told them as fire flared around him

"Now that is true power Sochi-kun, but who are your 'Onee-chans', and 'Nee-chans'?" Kushina asked him

"Well, my Onee-chans are Neko and her sister Anko-Onee-chan. And My Nee-chans are Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga." Naruto informed his mother

"How did that happen?" Kushina asked her son

"Anko and NEKO, became my Onee-chan after they saved me from several beatings and after I helped save Anko-Onee-chan from some *Spit* attempted rapists. Then I saved Hinata-nee-chan, and Hanabi-nee-chan from a Kumo ninja. Sadly I couldn't Save Hazashi-san." Naruto declared to his mother

"Im proud of you Sochi-kun."Kushina told him and ruffled his hair.

"Now. Lets begin your training." Kushina told her son, as she as she entered her 'demon mode'. With her hair flaring behind her and the shadow falling over her eyes. Causing all of them to shudder including Kurama

 **"Naruto you are about to enter training hell." Kurama told him as he shuddered**

*Time skip six years*

"Ok, today is the Gennin exams. Now everyone we will be the written exam, everyone take your papers." Iruka Amino, the chunin teacher handed out the exams.

"Now, lets begin." Iruka told the students as they began their test

'Today I'll drop the idiot mask. This has gone on for to long.' Naruto thought as he disrupted the illusion on the test and filled it out

*One hour later*

"Ok everyone we will be starting the physical exam. Everyone grab ten Kunai, and ten Shurikens." Iruka declared as all the students grabbed a set of weapons and proceeded outside.

*Outside*

"Now, the inner ring is worth ten points, the second ring is worth nine, and so on until five. Each Kunai, and Shuriken hit will be totalled then added to your over all score." Iruka told the to be Gennin.

*Timeskip*

"Naruto Uzumaki, a surprising 100%, the best score today. Now we will be moving on to the jutsu exam part of this test." Iruka addressed the students as they entered the room to be evaluated

*Timeskip*

"Ok Naruto, can you please use the _Kawarimi jutsu(Replacement technique)_." Iruka asked him

"Hai, _Kawarimi_." Naruto yelled as he replaced himself with the chair, then back.  
"Ok, now the _Henge(illusion)_."

"Iruka-sensei, I already have one on." Naruto told his sensei

"Then release it."  
"Ok, _KAI(release)_ Naruto yelled as his blonde hair turned red, and his azure eyes turned purple. His canines extended, and his hair smoothed out.

"Ok..., now do the _Bunshin_."

"Iruka, may I do a different type of _Bunshin_?"

"Sure, it is unusual though."

"Ok _Tijuu kage bunshin(multi shadow clone)_." Naruto yelled as three clones appeared (A/N in the anime Minato casted multi shadow clone, and four clones appeared)

"... uh ok, now if there's any extra jutsu's you liked to use please do so now."

"Ok _Hi bunshin no jutsu(Fire clone)_." Naruto yelled as, instead of a column of smoke, a plume of fire surrounded him as several clones appeared.

"Ok, you pass. Now everyone who did, please show up here at 9:00 tomorrow." Iruka told the students as they all left, holding their headbands.

"Yotta, I passed. Now this is the first step into becoming the strongest ninja in the nation." Naruto yelled as he _Shunshin_ 'd to the Uzumaki compound

"Naruto remember to train after you eat, then practice your newest jutsus." Kushina told her son.

"Hai kaa-chan, now I will get some food and then train. YOSH." Naruto yelled as he ran off to grab some food

*Team Gai*

"*ACHOO* YOSH. LEE, I BELIVE ANOTHER YOUNG SOUL HAS FOUND THE FLAME OF YOUTH. LET US GO OUT AND FIND THE CHILD TO NURTURE HIS FLAME." Gai yelled as his miniature self and him, ran off to find Naruto

"That poor fool, I pray that they can find safety before they find them." Tenets muttered as she silently prayed for that poor soul.

*End*


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu/ Devil fruit techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2015** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

SPark861: Blood clone

SHADOWNINJAMASTER: Thank you

*Every two days*

*Story start*

*Academy*  
'Damn it, the demon child passed. I guess I need to do this myself.' Mizuki thought as he ran towards the Hokage tower

*Uzumaki compound, Eastern Konoha*

"Kaa-chan I did it!" Naruto told his mother as he opened a vault, and grabbed out an Uzushio Headband and wrapped it around his left arm, then did the same with his Konoha headband on his right arm.

"Congratulations Sochi-kun, just like we agreed on you can take the Uzushio headband. As well as several scrolls about Uzushio fighting styles." Kushina told her son as also grabbed several scrolls with whirlpool symbols on them.

"Hai. Kaa-chan, why do I feel a spike at the tower?" Naruto asked them as he tucked the scrolls into his pockets

 **"Its probably that Mizuki bastard. I always sensed a bad aura around him." Kurama explained to him**

"Alright, Ill go check it out." Naruto stated as he left for where he felt a spike.

*Forest*  
"Mizuki, what are you doing here. Why did you steal the scroll of sealing?" Iruka asked his former assistant

"Iruka, you fool. I was promised more power then you could ever imagine. If I bring this scroll to Orochimaru, he will give me the power I deserve. Now DIE!" Mizuki yelled as he launched a Fuma shuriken(Demon windmill) at Iruka

As Iruka held is arms up the block the attack,and awaited the on coming pain. But it didn't happen

"Huh?" Iruka asked as he saw Naruto standing infront of him wearing a straw hat and red beads around his neck

"Hello, is it me your looking for?" Naruto asked as fire surrounded him

"Naruto, do you know why you are hated? It is because the ninetails was sealed into you when you were born, YOU ARE THE NINE TAILS FOX!" Mizuki yelled as Narutos expression didn't change

"Mizuki-teme, you have just broken an S-Rank secret. The punishment is death, _Saint Elmos fire lance._ " Naruto yelled as as shot two lances of fire into the traitors body

"Iruka-sensei, lets head back to the tower and return this scroll to the Hokage." Naruto told him as he picked up the scroll

"Ok Im going to head the the tower and inform the Hokage that you have collect the scroll, and that you are behind me" Iruka told the Uzumaki as he grabbed the 'singed' remains of Mizuki, and left for the tower

"Now that he has left, _Ninja art:Text clone_ " Naruto called out as he pulled out a blank scroll, and a copy of the scroll of sealing's text appeared on it. Then rolled up the original and placed it on his back, and hid the copy in his pocket.

*Hokage tower*

"Naruto, for returning the scroll of sealing, an A-rank mission will be added to your record, as well as the pay." The Sandaime told him as he lobbed a scroll with an 'A' on it.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Arigato." Naruto nodded as he left in a vortex of fire.

*Uzumaki compound*

"I wonder who it will be?" Naruto asked

 **"Probably The Uchiha, will go to Kakashi. Hinata, will probably go to Kurenai. Then theres Ino-Shika-Co, under Asuma. I'm not sure who your sensei will be then." Kurama informed him**

"Then its up to fate." Naruto told them as he went to sleep

*Team Gai*

"*Achoo*"

"NEJI-SAN, ARE YOU CATCHING A COLD? IF YOU ARE I WILL RUN 50 LAPS AROUND THE HIDDEN LEAF ON MY KNUCKLES, AND IF CANT DO THAT I WILL CLIMB THE MOUNTAIN 100 TIMES UP AND DOWN BLINDFOLDED. THEN IF I CANT DO THAT..." Lee yelled as he began running around the village because of his self proclaimed rules.

*Academy*

"Ok, today you all start your journey as gennin's. Though you maybe the lowest rank, don't let that stop you. Now for the team placements, Team 1 is..."

"Team six, the only two man team Anko Mitarashi, and Naruto Uzumaki-*Crash*" Irukas speech was interrupted a banner and a trench coat blur

"Anko, you early... again." Iruka muttered as Anko simply shrugged

"Naruto, lets go." Anko told the Uzumaki

"Hai Onee-senei!" Naruto yelled as he leapt through the other window

"DAMN IT NARUTO, USE THE DOOR!" Iruka yelled at Naruto as everyone sweat dropped.

"They will be an unstoppable Juggernaut." Kurenai thought as she shuddered at when to come

*Team 6*

"Ok Gaki-Otouto, we will be testing you evasion skills. I know that you at the Mera Mera no Mi (flame flame fruit), so you will deactivate the ability (A/N it is a bloodline). If you can dodge my attacks for one hour, you will pass. Now...DODGE!" Anko yelled as she started to lob Kunai as the freaking out Uzumaki

"Ah, I remember when I thought her that. *sigh* Fond memories, ah and look out for the exploding tag on that Kunai*KABOOM*, oh never mind." Kushina sighed as Naruto dodged several other Kunais with exploding tags on it

*Three hours later*

"Whoops, looks like I kind of over did it, anyway lets go check on Kakashi's team. He should just be just showing up now." Anko recalled as they left to find the porn addicts team.

*Training ground seven*

"I wonder where they are?" Naruto asked his sensei

"Wait for it..." Anko told him  
"YOUR LATE!"

"There it is." Anko laughed as they went to the origin of the screech

"Nee-sensei, here are some chakra suppression seals. They absorb all chakra emitted, then redirected back into your apply it to your stomach area."Naruto told his sensei as he handed her a seal

"These are awesome Gaki-otouto, now we can watch Kakashi's test without getting spotted." Anko told him as they hid in the trees

"There is also my chameleon seal, that uses the surrounding as a template to hide you. It works with the suppression seal as well." Naruto stated as he handed her another seal, which she applied to her forearm and disappeared.

*End*


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu/ Devil fruit techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2015** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

mightyvish: OK yeassssss

SHADOWNINJAMASTER: Thank you again

(Naruto: Mostly MILFS/under used characters)

*Every two days*

Should Naruto have a serpent and Fox summons?

*Story start*

*team 6*

"Onee-Sensei, what is with the two bells?" Naruto asked his sensei

"It is a test to try their teamwork. Saying that one will fail would force them to work together. It wont work though, an egotistical Uchiha, a banshee fangirl, and a pale ink user. Sasukes ego will probably attack Kakashi directly. Sakura will likely get knocked out, and Sai... is a mystery." Anko inquired as Naruto nodded

"Yeah, Sasuke-teme would probably deny even the notion of teamwork, Sakura would probably fall him blindly, and Sai would likely call Sasuke 'Dickless'. I don't know why he does that." Naruto pondered

 **"She."**

'Huh?'

 **"Sai is a girl, she is wearing bindings around her chest. I think she is the only ink user, but I don't know why she is hiding her gender." Kurama sighed**

"Onee-sensei, Sai is apparently a girl." Naruto informed his Onee-sensei

"It makes sense with the 'Dickless' comments she always makes."

"I think Ero-scarecrow(Kakashi) has just trapped the Uchiha underground, and is now moving to the banshee." Naruto informed his sensei as they _shunshin_ 'd over to the pinkette

*Said Pinkette* (It literally hurt me to write this next part)

"Where is Sasuke-kun, if I can find where he is I know that he will sweep me off my feet. Then we will fall in love, and have a beautiful child. I will become the next . He will show up as my knight in Shining Armour." Sakura sighed, unaware of the _Genjutsu_ she walked into

"S..s...sakura."

"Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura screeched as she whipped around to find Sasuke littered with kunai's, primarily in his crotch region

"S...sakura, help." He asked as he collapsed on the ground, dead.

"..."

*Team 6*

"Where is Pinky at?" Naruto asked his older sister figure

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Over there." Anko sweat dropped at Sakura's incredibly loud voice

"Lets just wait until he fails them." Naruto announced as they went and hid at the centre of training ground 7. Waiting for the failure because of Kakashi's insane standards.

*End of the Test*

"*Ring*That is the end of the test, and you three didn't get the bell. Because that Sasuke attacked before the test began, he will be tied to the post. You two are not to feed him, while you two will get a bento(Lunch) box." Kakashi ordered as he left before pulled out his orange book.

"Here you go Sasuke-kun, you need your energy." Sakura told him as she began to feed him her bento.

"Looks like Pinkeye is being a loyal fangirl. *Blegh*." Naruto made the vomiting noise as Anko followed suit.

"*THUNDER CRACK* WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! YOU FED HIM! YOU ALL...pass." Kakashi told them as he instantly lightened his mood

"Once-sensei, I think Pervy-Scarecrow has gone insane." Naruto sweat dropped as Anko nodded

"Yes, anyway lets head to the tower to report to the Hokage. Lets go." Anko asked him as he deactivated the _Chameleon camo_ seal and _Shunshin_ 'd to the tower

*Hokage tower*

"Report." Hiruzen asked his Jonins

"Team 1, fail."

"Team 2, fail"

"Team 3(team Gai) in circulation from last year."

Team 5, fail."(#4 and #9 are considered unlucky in Japan, similarly as 13 is to the Americas (North and south)

"Team 6, pass. Gaki-otouto, was fast." Anko told them as she ate some dango's

"Team 7, pass. What?" Kakashi asked as everyone, minus Anko, stared at him.

"Team 8, pass." Kurenai told the Hokage

"Team 10, pass." Asuma informed his father as he took a drag from his cigarets.

"Ok, every sensei who passed, please stay here. Everyone else, please leave." Hiruzen ordered them

"Ok, Anko,Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Naruto would you please step forward."

'What?! I didn't even sense him.' Kakashi inwardly screamed as he looked around for Naruto

"Ah~, Hokage-sama, I was going to see how long it took then to realize." Naruto pouted as he shimmered into the visual spectrum on the couch.

"Naruto-san, what kind of _Genjustu_ was that? I didn't even sense your chakra?" Kurenai asked him

"Kurenai-Onee-chan, I used a custom _Suppression_ and _Chameleon_ seal I made. They hide chakra emission and redirect it back into your system." Naruto told her as he pulled out a bowl of noodle, and proceeded to eat it.

"Ok, as I was saying. You will each teach your students chakra control exercises, and various jutsu's that work with their elemental affinities." Hiruzen ordered them as they left to teach their teams. Or in Kakashi's case teach team exercises, and chakra control to them while he reads his pornographic material( I sound fancy)

"Come on Gaki-Otouto, we are going to stop by Torture and Interrogation to see Ibiki. He has same chakra paper on him." Anko told her student as the left to T&I.

*T&I*

"Hey Ibiki, I got someone who needs some chakra paper." Anko asked him

"Sure, I'm just trying to get some info out of this prisoner." Ibiki told her as Anko handed the paper to Naruto, and he channeled chakra into it. It tore right down the middle(Gum gum fruit), then the two halves burst into flames.

"Wow Gaki-Otouto, wind is pretty rare here." Anko was amazed see the paper rip in half.

"Thanks, Ibiki-san. Could I try the prisoner, I would try a paper cut technique i thought of. You channel wind chakra into their body, then violently rotate it inside their body." Naruto told Ibiki, as he grinned viciously.

"Anko, I like your student." Ibiki told Anko as he started to channel some wind chakra in his hand

"Come on Naruto, lets go train." Anko told him as they _Shunshin_ 'd to training ground 44

*End*


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu/ Devil fruit techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2015** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

(Naruto: Mostly MILFS/under used characters)

*Every two days*

SPark681: Do you know what was in the scroll of sealing? I-D

Naruto will have serpent(left hand) and Fox summons(Right hand)

*Story start*

*team 6*

"Ok Gaki-Otuoto, we are going to have you survive in Training Ground 44, better known as The forest of death for a week. If you can survive for one week, I will teach you several new techniques." Anko hinted as she launched him inside of the forest

*Eastern Region*

"Ok, this is pretty creepy, why do I sense evil aura in this region?" Naruto asked Kurama

 **"That's probably because there is a portal to allow minor devils to escape. This region has a gateway to hell, because of the large amount of death here. Shinnigami decided to open a minor portal to harvest the soul of the dead, and allows weaker demons roam." Kurama warned him as several fox demons appeared**

 _"Who are you?" one of the three tailed foxes asked him_

 **"Just flare some of my chakra, it will let them know that you are my host." Kurama informed him as he nodded**

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, third Jinchūriki of Kurama, the Nine tails." Naruto told them as Kurama's crimson coloured chakra flared around him

 _"Ah, so you are Kurama-samas newest host. Word was that she was transferred over. We would like you to sign our contract, but you will have to meet with our elder." the seven tailed golden fox told him as all the kitsunes opened up a portal to the demon realm_

*Kitsune realm*

"Wow, where am I?" Naruto asked them

 _"You are currently in the Kitsune realm, a section that only the Fox clan members can enter." the Six tails fox informed the Uzumaki._

"Hai Kitsune-sama, where is your elder?"

 _"She is in the Inari temple. She is the only pure white Nine tails in existence." The two tails fox informed him_

"Hai."  
*Inari Temple*

 _"Hello, young Uzumaki. What brings you here?" the White Ninetails asked him_

"Hello Kitsune-sama, I am the third host of Kurama. I simply seek the right to summon your kin." Naruto asked her as he bowed to her

 _"You may, IF you can answer a simple question. What comes above all?" She asked him_

"Hm... Family comes above everything. You can get material thing again, but you cannot get family back." Naruto declared

 _"That is correct, you have earned the right to summon my kin. MY name is Chie(Wisdom)." Chie told him as he returned to the forest of death with the Kitsune Scroll._

*Forest of Death*

"Wow, that was...weird." Naruto muttered to himself.

 **"Yeah, most Bijuu have a contract that they give their hosts. Like Matatabi, she gave her host the demon cat contract."Kurama explained to her most**

"Ok, now all I need to do is survive in this demonic forest for a solid week. ... great." Naruto muttered as he ran on to the tree branch to hide from the demons.

*End of the week*

"Hey Gaki-Otuoto, you made it." Anko told Naruto as he leapt from the forest covered with small parts of fire burning on his body

"That... Was... Hell..." Naruto told her as he plopped down on the ground.

"Im just going to lay here, for a day. Or ten." Naruto told her as passed out on the ground.

"Congratulations Gaki-Otuoto, you managed to survive in there for a week." Anko grinned as she picked up Naruto and carried him to the compound.

*two days later*

"Ugh.. what happened?" Naruto asked as he slowly sat up on his bed.

"You passed out after spending seven days in the forrest of death. Now as I promised I will give you the contract to the serpents. They broke off after Orochimaru, the snake loyal to him, and Manda began needing human sacrifices." Anko remarked as the scroll appeared

"Sure, is it possible to have two summoning contracts?" Naruto asked her

"I don't see why not. It isn't usual though" Anko told him as she rolled out the serpent scroll for him to sign. Naruto bit his left hand and wrote his name in blood on it.

"Ok, now that you have signed you will be able to summon the Serpents. Though you will have to use your left hand if you summon them." Anko informed him as he nodded.

Onee-sensei, can we start training?" Naruto asked her as she smiled viciously

"Oh we are going to train." Anko told him as he started to sweat

'Uh oh.' Naruto though as she started to lick her lips

"Ok, training starts now. So DODGE!" Anko yelled as she started to throw kunais at him

*Several hours later*

*Team 8*

"Hey Kurenai, hows your team going?" Anko asked her long-term friend

"Pretty good Anko, hows Naruto doing?" Kurenai asked her

"Oh he is doing pretty good. Though I think he is terrified of Kunai's now."

"Anko what did you do?!"

"OH I just tried out my dodging training. Hunting him down for an hour, and launching Kunai's at him to improve his six sense." Anko told her friend sweat dropped.

"Anko, I think that your methods are a little... extreme." Kurenai told her

"*Shrug* Oh well, also DODGE!" Anko yelled as Naruto jumped out of the treetops and ran off into the distance screaming.

"NO! NO MORE KNIVES, THEIR TO TERRIFYING!" Naruto yelled as he ran off into the distance screaming out.

"Ah ha ha! This is to fun, I love this." Anko grinned as she fingered her Kunai holster.

"Anko, I think that you are having to much fun from that." Kurenai told her as she smiled

"I love being a sensei, its so~ much fun."

*End*


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu/ Devil fruit techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"** Hello **"** Former devil fruit user

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2015** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

(Naruto: Mostly MILFS/under used characters)

*Every two days*

DBlade59: Their Personalities are similar, so the fruit fits

SPark681: He will, but he will still be afraid of THEM

Naruto will have serpent(left hand) and Fox summons(Right hand)

*Story start*

"Ok Gaki-Otouto, we are going to be going on a C to A-rank mission. Team 7 went on a C-rank mission, but the Demon brothers attacked them so it was moved up to B-rank. Then as soon as they entered Nami no kuni (land of waves.) , they were attacked by Zabuza Momochi.

Because of his rank, the mission was moved up to an A-rank mission. Sai, the only smart one, sent out a request for reinforcements. So we are going to back them up. Grab enough supplies to last you several weeks." Anko ordered him as he ran off to grab some supplies

*South Gates*

"Alright, we got the needed supplies. So lets go." Anko addressed as they headed off at low ANBU speeds.

One-sensei, you said that Sai-chan sent the reenforcement request. So if she wasn't with them, they wouldn't call for backup?" Naruto asked his sensei

"Probably, an Egotistical Uchiha, a fangirl, and a lazy porn obsessed former ANBU. Yeah they wouldn't have called for backup." Anko told him as they approached the water

 **"** Naruto, be careful. If you fall into the water, you will drown. **"** Ace warned him as he nodded

"Ok, lets go. Just help me if I fall." Naruto asked her as they channeled chakra into their feet and ran across the water slightly slower then normal. At high Jonin level speeds, across the water to Nami No Kuni.

*Tazuna's House*

"*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* Hello Tazuna-san, we are the reinforcements from Konoha." Anko informed the builder as he opened the door, to see two ninjas wearing a hidden leaf one of them wearing a headband with a swirl on his arm and a straw hat, and a red bead necklace.

"Hello ninja-san's, not that we are mad to have more ninjas here. But, why are you here?" Tazuna's daughter asked them

"One of the ninjas you requested, asked for back up because of the A-rank ninja that is after you." Anko informed the builder as he nodded

"Thats awesome, we have some extra room. Though you will have to bunk together." Tsunami told them as they agreed

"We are fine with that. If I wasn't fine with spending time with my sensei, I wouldn't be able to deal with most things." Naruto told her with a shrug.

"Ok, Ill set up the extra room for you two. My name is Tsunami." She told them as they brought their supplies, and set their stuff down

"Onee-sensei, lets go train !" Naruto yelled as he ran into the forest.

"That is quite a student you got there. Wait... your student is your younger brother?" Tazuna asked the Snake mistress

"Actually, he isn't my brother. He calls my that because I saved him from an incident." Anko trailed off as they looked at her

*Forest*

"Yatta! Buffy, Ace, what will I learn now?" Naruto asked them

 **"** Well, I have a technique that allows you move at sonic levels. I call it _Second gear_ _,_ it boosts all of your _Gum Gum fruit_ abilities. Although it can reduce your life span

 **"He doesn't have to worry about that. I pumped his DNA, and by extension blood, full of my chakra. So his blood has a high regeneration level." Kurama told the three**

 **"** Awesome, then you can utilize the technique to its fullest potential. **"** Luffy gaped at the possibility.

"Ok, how do I use it?" Naruto asked him

 **"** Ok, to use _Second Gear_ you need use your legs as a conduit to pump the blood into your system. You will know that it is working, because steam will rise from your body. **"** Luffy explained as he nodded

" _Second gear_." Naruto tried as steam started to rise, but shortly dissipated.

 **"** Thats fine, second gear is a difficult technique to use. It is unlikely that you would get it on the first try. **"** Luffy explained,

"Ok, Ill just have to try harder." Naruto cheered as he went to practice the technique

*Supper Time*

"Anko, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked her as they sat down to eat

"We are the reinforcement. Fresh Gennin, wouldn't handle an A-Rank mission. So we were sent as back-up." Anko 'kindly' told Kakashi

"Hn, Im an Uchiha. I don't need back-up." Sasuke huffed

"Yeah Naruto-baka, Sasuke doesn't need you help." Sakura parroted Sasukes comment.

"* _Forbidden Illusion: Shadow Gai clone*_ MY WHAT UNYOUTHFUL BEHAVIOURS. YOU SHOULD LET YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!" Naruto yelled as he made several clones and all of them _Henge_ 'd into several Gai's

*Team Gai*

"*Achoo* MY, LEE SOMEONE HAS SHONE THIER PROMISE OF YOUTH TO KAKASHI. LET US RUN ARROUND THE VILLAGE 100 TIMES, WHILE SPARRING! YOSH" GAI yelled as they began to act upon their self imposed rules

"*Sigh* Neji-kun, why are our teammates so, insane?" TenTen asked the young Hyuuga

"I don't know TenTen-san. They have so, '*Shudder* Youthful' personalities." Neji told her

*Team 6*

"Now that we are all here, I have to tell you something. Zabuza is not dead." Kakashi shocked all of them except team 6

"*Naruto hands earbuds to Tazunas family, Anko, and Sai* WHAAAAAAAAAT!? We say him fall dead!" Sakura screeched

"Sakura, I only read the report and I know that he wasn't dead. He was stabbed in the back on the neck with Senbons. A weapon that requires precise accuracy to kill, and the back of the neck isn't a point that kills. I thought that you were booksmart, Senbons are mainly used for naturalization, not termination." Naruto rolled his eyes at her stupidity

"Shut up Baka. " Sakura yelled at the Uzumaki

"Sakura Will you ever shut up?" Naruto asked her

"That doesn't matter!"

*End*


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu/ Devil fruit techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"** Hello **"** Former devil fruit user

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2015** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

{Naruto: Mostly MILFS/under used characters}

*Every two days*

(Naruto Multi(2+) devil fruits?)

GR(Guest): I know. I have been binge watching One piece, because of this update (Happy New Years eve) Im only at the end of the White Beard Arc. :'( Ace, White beard

Naruto will have serpent(left hand) and Fox summons(Right hand)

*Story start*

"That doesn't matter." a voice called out from the staircase

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked him

"It doesn't matter, Gato will kill all of you. You have never known true suffering!" Inari yelled at them as the room chilled a few degrees

"...WHAT!? Child, I have been stabbed, drowned, burned, cut, electrified, and viciously trampled within an inch of my life. This had happened to me before I turned six! So listen KID, before you go and complain about the sad death of your father, think about how much you have before you start to complain about what you don't. Onee-Sensei Im going to blow off steam in the woods." Naruto told her as he left

"*Pfft* some no clan loser. He probably made all that up." Sasuke huffed

"You are right. What he told you isn't true." Anko told them

"Ha I knew it, Naruto-baka is probably just saying that for attention." Sakura followed like a fangirl

"No, what he told you was the **sugar coated** version. He left out a lot of it because of the civilians, and children. If you heard ALL of the story, the most likely outcome is that all of you would kill yourself." Anko warned them as Tazuna and his daughter paled severely.

"H-h-how can he stay sane if what you said is true?" Tazuna asked afraid of the answer

"Shere determination and will power. I think if he didn't have his close friends I don't think that any village would be standing." Anko warned them

"How strong is he?" Tsunami asked her

"Strong enough to destroy everything in his path, if he was driven to it."

'Damn it! How is the Dobe so strong? I deserve that power.' Sasuke mentally demanded

*Naruto*

"Damn it, I let my rage get the better of me. I better _cool_ off, *chuckle* get it?" Naruto joked as all of them face palmed

 **"** Naruto, just..don't. **"** Ace asked him as sweat dropped

"Was my joke really that bad?"

 **"YES/** YES!" all of them yelled as he sighed

"Fine Im just going meditate." Naruto sat down next tree, unaware of the flowers that started grow around him

*Mindscape*  
"Ok Kurama-chan, Kaa-chan, I came up with an idea that suits us." Naruto told them

"Well, what is it Sochi-kun?" Kushina asked her child

"If, you two gave me access to half of your chakra. I could use the other half of it to create avatars for your chakra to inhabit." Naruto offered

 **"Hm, that seems like a fare trade. Freedom, for chakra. OK, deal." Kurama agreed as her and Kushina shook hands with Naruto. Transferring over half of their chakra to him.**

"Ok Sochi-kun, you should wake up now. It looks like some girl your age is trying." Kushina added as Naruto started to leave

*Forest*

"Excuse me ninja-san, I don't think it is good to sleep in the middle of the forest. You might catch a cold." the young girl, probably about 15 wearing a pink kimono warned him

"Sorry miss. I was training, do you need some help?" Naruto asked her as he looked at her basket full of plants

"Oh, yes. I was just collecting some herbs for thee man who saved me. Could you help me?" she asked him

"Sure, names Naruto Uzumaki, miss?"

"Haku. Naruto I have a question to ask you, why do you fight?" Haku asked the Uzumaki

"I fight to protect others, true strength comes from having others to help you, when you cannot do it yourself." Naruto confessed as she nodded

"I fight to protect precious people. Thank you for your help. By the way, I am a boy." Haku told him as the ice user walked away

"Haku-chan, dont lie. I can tell that your a girl Tell Zabuza that I want to talk to him when he is better." Naruto shocked her as he headed back to Tazunas house

*Zabuza's base*

"Zabuza-sama, I have collected the herbs needed." Haku told her father figure/master/Ex-Kiri ninja

"Good, and what have you learned about the reinforcements?" Zabuza asked her

"From what I can tell, there is Anko Mitarashi, and Naruto Uzumaki. Two of Konohas strongest fighters. They are well known for their resourceful thinking." Hulu informed Zabuza

"This will be harder then I originally thought."Zabuza thought as grasped his Kubikiribōchō (Decapitating Carving Knive)

"Zabuza-sama, be careful the medicine will take several days for you to properly recover." Haku warned he partner

"Its fine Haku, did you sense any other devil fruit users in the area?"  
"Yes, I sensed three other devil fruits, but I couldn't find them."

"Hmm, I have a feeling that the Uzumaki was involved." Zabuza told her as he tried to think where the devil fruits are

"Ah, the 'Great Demon of the Mist' has fallen. I would have thought that you would have been tougher." Gato asked as he pulled out a knife and approached Zabuza with his two guards

"Touch him, and you will die." Haku told the Midget as she snapped the guards wrists like nothing.

"Damn it! Zabuza, control your person! Come on lets go." Gato told his men as they left Zabuza

"We will be in for a fight. Haku, prepare the combat pack." Zabuza told her as she nodded

"I will Zabuza-sama." Haku addressed as she collected the battle pack

"If we are against an Uzumaki, we will be in for a fight." Zabuza thought as he propped himself up

*Team 6*

"Once-sensei, I sensed someone with similar powers as me. I think that there might be a devil fruit user here, and a devil fruit." Naruto warned his sensei

*End*


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu/ Devil fruit techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"** Hello **"** Former devil fruit user

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2015** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

{Naruto: Mostly MILFS/under used characters}

*Every two days*

(Naruto Multi(2+) devil fruits?)

Did anyone notice who is the voice actor of Sabo, #Crossover Sabo is voiced by the same person as Naruto

Naruto will have serpent(left hand) and Fox summons(Right hand)

*Story start*

"Ok, it has been seven days since Zabuza's faked. That is roughly the amount of time it takes for the body to recover from a false death state. Gaki-Otuoto, you are to stay here and protect Tazuna's family. Just in case, the midget tries to do something." Anko advised

"Hai, Onee-sensei. I'm going to have a _Kage Bunshin_ follow you incase I'm needed." Naruto told her as a puff of smoke appeared, and several clones appeared

"Ok Gaki-Otouto,head to the bridge as soon as you can." Anko asked him as he nodded

"Will do, just try not to kill them. If you could get one of the Seven ninja swordsmen to return to Kiri, it would probably strengthen our relations with them. Also I sensed that his companion is a _Hyōton(ice release)_ user, so try to make sure that they don't completely wipe out her bloodline." Naruto asked her

"Ok Gaki-Otuoto, since you asked so nicely. Ill just bind her up with my serpents, then leave her to you." Anko teased Naruto as he turned crimson

"Onee-sensei, don't say things like that!" Naruto yelled at her

"Ah~ but its so~ fun!" Anko pouted

"Onee~sensei!"

"Fine, I'll stop. For now. Im going to head out with Team Porn king. Ja ne." Anko told him as she disappeared in a puff of smoke

*Outside Tazuna's House*

"Ōbā(Over), are you sure that this is the right spot?" A thug asked his companion

"Yes, Wadai. Gato told us that we are to capture Tazuna's daughter. She doesn't have to be in mint condition, eh Ōbā. Ōbā?" Wadai asked as he saw Ōbā fall dead on the ground

" _Gumu Gumu no: Hiken pistol!(Gum gum: fire fist pistol!)_." Naruto yelled as a flaming collided into Wadai's chest, causing him to burst into flame

"Tsunami-chan, Im going to help your father at the bridge. I left some clone to help you if you need some help with anything. Inari, gather some villagers to help aid at the bridge, I have a felling that Gato will double cross them." Naruto yelled as launched off to the bridge

 **"** Naruto, if you need a boost in power, try using _Second gear_. While you wear an Afro OH YEAH! **"** Luff yelled as he ran around Naruto's Mindscape wearing an Afro

"Ok!" Naruto cheered as he ran to the bridge

 **"** Oi, Luffy I noticed something. **"** Ace told him

 **"** What? **"** Luffy asked his surrogate brother

 **"** I noticed that Naruto reminds me of Sabo. They sound similar. **"** Ace pondered

 **"** Now that you say it, yeah. They sound nearly identical, you don't think that... **"**

 **"** Thats exactly what I was thinking. Remember how Sabo acted when he first found Ramen. **"** Ace reminded Luffy

 **"** Yeah, he just inhaled that stuff. Its creepily similar. **"** Ace shuddered

*Unnamed Bridge*

"Give up Zabuza! there is no escape." Anko warned him

While that might be true, I wont give up until I can't fight anymore. Kakashi, I think your 'Precious Uchiha' is about to be killed." Zabuza laughed, then Anko was replaced with a cloud of smoke to signify a replacement technique

"Hn, that whore should be proud that she saved an Uchiha." Sasuke hn'd as he walked out of the cloud of smoke

*Naruto*

 **"Naruto, I just sensed someone used a jutsu on your sensei" Kurama warned him as Naruto saw Sasuke disappear from the ice dome, and Anko take his place**

"Onee-...sensei?" Naruto asked as he saw Anko stabbed with thousands on ice Senbons.

"Kurama-chan." Naruto demanded as his skin turned red, and Kuramas chakra enveloped him

" _Second_ _ **Gear!"**_ **Naruto yelled as a one tail cloak formed around him**

 **"SASUKE!** ** _GUM GUM NO JET PISTOL!"_** **** **Naruto yelled as he smashed his fist square into Sasukes face.**

 **"** ** _Gum Gum no Fire fist pistol!"_** **Naruto slammed his flaming fist into all of Hakus mirrors, the broke her mask.  
"Haku-chan? WHY? Why did you have to kill her?!" Naruto yelled as his fire flared around him**

"Naruto-san, she is fine. I do not kill. Now please kill me, I am a broken tool. I do not deserve to live." Haku asked him

 **"What do y** ou mean? You are a person, everyone deserves to live, but its up to you do decide if you continue to live."

"*crackle* DAMN IT KAKASHI, _JET PISTOL_!" naruto yelled as he punched Kakashi's arm and made him jam his hand into the ground

"Damn it Kakashi, you don't have to kill him. Do you use your brain?" Naruto demanded as Kakashi shrugged

"I don't have to listen to you _Gennin._ " Kakashi harshly yelled at Naruto

"Ero-freak, rank doesn't matter, Hashirama-sama was the strongest ninjas in centuries. His clan didn't use rank. If you were strong, you were known as strong. Rank dilutes your sense of power. I could be known as the second coming of the eternal Genin, and I could still school your ass eight ways to Sunday." Naruto yelled at him

"*Clap* *Clap* *Clap* Looks like the Demon of the Mist has failed. Kill the men, and keep the women." Gato demanded as Naruto was enraged

" _Third Gear_." Naruto yelled as he bit his thumb inflated his arm to the size of a giant.

"Gato, today you die." Naruto declared as his giant fist burst into flames and he charged at the midget tycoon.

"Zabuza-san, Onee-sensei, Haku-chan, can you take care of the guards?" Naruto asked as he punched a guard who combusted into flames, and fell off the edge

"Hai."

*End*


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu/ Devil fruit techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"** Hello **"** Former devil fruit user

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

{Naruto: Mostly MILFS/under used characters}

*Every two days*

(Naruto Multi(2+) devil fruits?)

Did anyone notice who is the voice actor of Sabo, #Crossover Sabo is voiced by the same person as Naruto

SHADOWNINJAMASTER: Thank you

Naruto will have serpent(left hand) and Fox summons(Right hand)

*Story start*

"Zabuza, Onee-sensei, Haku-chan, can you take care of the guards?" Naruto asked them as he winded up his giant arm.

"Hai!"

"Gato, Im going to enjoy thrashing your body all over Nami no Kuni. _Giant Pistol._ " Naruto yelled as he used his humongous arm to smash some guards

"Oh, this will be fun*Que sadistic grin* _Ninja art: Shadow serpent strike._ " Anko smirked as dozens of serpents shot out of her sleeve and bit the the guards

"Crap, it the Serpent Mistress, the Demon of the Mis, The Vortex no Maelstrom,oh and Kakashi no Sharingan." A random guard yelled

"Never mind that! Anyone who kills them gets triple pay." Gato cried to try and make them attack the ninjas, and desperate attempt to escape

"YEAH!" the mercy cried out as their attacks on the ninjas became more sporadic and sloppy

"Pfft, this is too easy." Zabuza told them as he chopped several guards in half

"Hai Zabuza-sama. _Ice age!"_ Haku anounced as ice incased dozens of guards

"Haku-chan, your an Ice Ice person?" Naruto asked as removed from a giant fist to giant leg and crushed three guards

"Yes, I ate an _Hie Hie no Mi(Ice Ice fruit)_ , and I became an Ice person, what fruit are you?"

" I am a rubber fire man. I 'ate' the flare flare fruit, and the Gum Gum fruit. Though I didn't eat them on my own accord." Naruto informed her

"Oh I hope you tell me more later, what your back." Haku warned him

"Thanks _Giant whip._ " Naruto crashed his leg into the crowd.

"Gato, you die today." Naruto screamed as he switched the power over to his fist.

"No please don't, Ill give you any thing you want. wealth, power, women, men?" Gato pleaded

"Ok, that crossed the line _Giant flaming Pistol."_ promised as he crashed his fist into Gatos body incinerating him to a crisp

"Yeah, Gato is dead!" various villagers cried out in joy as they say Gato, the midget who has tormented them for years, was dead.

"Hey you killed our meal ticket, lets kill him and raid the village." one of them yelled

"No. You. Don't!" Naruto told them as he subconsciously released a pulse of Haki. Causing 90% of them fall unconscious.

" _Second Commandment fire."_ Naruto yelled as a huge ball of fire, a size that could be considered a miniature sun, formed inches hand. Then launched it at the remaining mercenaries, cleaning off any remains of them off the bridge.

'How is that Dobe so powerful?! I deserve that power!' Sasuke fumed as he saw Naruto using such a powerful 'fire release' jutsu.

"Now that we have defeated the midget tyrant. Lets go raid the bastards base for money." Naruto cheered as he started to feel the effects of _third gear_ and started to deflate

"Gaki-Otuoto, where are you going?" Anko asked him

"This~ is~ just~ a~ side~effect~." Naruto yelled as shrunk to the side of a small child and smashed down infront of Anko

"Gaki-Otuoto, why are you a chibi?" Anko asked him as he stared back up at her

"Oner-Sensei, a side effect of _Third gear_ is that I shrink down to this size. For the amount of time I have used it is equal to how long I'm a chibi." Naruto informed his sister/sensei.

"Ok then Chibi-Otuoto, lets go raid the midgets base for he's money and liberate the people." Anko yelled as she tucked Naruto under her arm, then walked towards the midgets tycoon base

*Gato's base*

"Bank account info: Seventenn sources. Total amount 1.317 billion ryōs. Items stolen:700 gold items, 300 rubies, 17 boats, and 4 Uzushio clan scrolls." Anko took record and handed the last four to Naruto to keep.

"Personel: 400 guards, 37 slaves:26 female,14 are children. Housing: four mansions, three farms, twenty buildings

"Personal accounts 3.14 Billion Ryō, pfft. One-sensei, now that we have taken logs of the belongings lets go free the people that he has kidnapped." Naruto told her as they headed downstairs

"Attention, everyone here will be liberated. Everyone will have to see us, we will give you supplies." Naruto told them as he started to unlock the cell doors

"Ok, Women on the left, children on the right." Anko told them as they started to line up and grab food

"Now we are going to help you return to your families." Naruto informed them as he created dozens of clones to escort them to their families,all except one

"Ano, miss I'm going to escort you to your family come with me and show me where your family is." Naruto told her as he offered his hand to her

"My family was killed. My name is Shōki(true heart) Kaguya, and I was from Kiri. My family, just like most of my clan, went on a bezerker rampage and attacked Kirigakure. So I don't have any where to go." Shōki told them. Shōki was a twenty three year old lady, with snow white hair and two red dots on her forehead. She stood about 5'7 and was a deadbone pulse users alive.

"Shōki-san, you could become an honorary member of the Uzumaki clan." The current Uzumaki Clan head offered her

"What, really?" Shōki asked him

"Yeah, as long as you follow my clan rule." Naruto stated as she nodded

"Ok, whats the rule?"

"Family, above money. Family above fame. Family above all." Naruto told her as he offered her an Uzushio headband

"That is a fairly simple rule." Shōki told him as she rapped the headband around her left forearm.

"Thank you." Shōki bowed her head

"Shōki, no matter who you were. In the Uzumaki clan you are seen as an equal, as long as you obey our rules. There is no need to bow." Naruto told her as he offered her his hand

"*Ah-hem*, Gaki-Otuoto,now that everything is sorted out. Lets finish the bridge then return to Konoha." Anko informed her brother/student as the three of them headed to Tazuna's house.

*End*


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu/ Devil fruit techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"** Hello **"** Former devil fruit user

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

{Naruto: Mostly MILFS/under used characters}

*Every two days*

(Naruto Multi(2+) devil fruits?)

Did anyone notice who is the voice actor of Sabo, #Crossover Sabo is voiced by the same person as Naruto

SHADOWNINJAMASTER: Thank you

Naruto will have serpent(left hand) and Fox summons(Right hand)

*Story start*

"Shōki-chan,we are going to be helping out on the bridge. Once the bridge is done we can head to the hidden leaf." Naruto told her as they approached the bridge

"HEY TAZUNA-SAN, NEED SOMEHELP?" Naruto asked him

"Yeah we could use some help, why?" Tazuna asked him

"Because _Taijū Kage Bunshin no jutsu_. Here feel free to use my  thousands of clones to help build the bridge." Naruto told him as Tazuna nearly passed out

"Naruto, with this many clones, The bridge will be finished in hours." Tazuna yelled as the builders cheered as the clones began to build on the bridge.

"Sochi-kun, I know that you have various techniques for your fruit. BUT, it is good to have a wide arsenal of techniques, including jutsus and fruit powers." Kushina informed her son

"Hai, I was thinking about incorporating all three together. ONEE-SENSEI! Im going to go train in the forest." Naruto informed his sensei

"Kurama-san, Ace-san, Luffy-san, should I tell Naruto about the clan heirloom?" Kushina asked them

 **"** I don't see why not. He can handle ours, I don't see why he can handle both of our powers, I don't see why he couldn't handle Jiji-sama(Old man's) power **."** Ace told her

 **"Yeah, his body can handle the strain of two. I don't see why three would make any difference." Kurama told her former host**

"Ok, Sochi-kun. have something to tell you. Long ago the Sage of six Paths had two sons. Asura and Indra, each had a strength and a weakness. Indra the eldest, had a powerful eyes, but was focused on power. Asura, the youngest of them, had a strong body, but was to trusting."

"Each of them went off to form their own families, the sage chose Asura to be his successor. Indra was enraged and caused hem to be locked in an eternal struggle. Roughly 8 000 years(Naruto year: 2014ASB after the sages birth) the planet was primarily covered in water, leaving several thousand islands and a long piece of land called the Redline."

"Around the centre of the planet was a path known as the grandLine. Out of ocean emerged devil fruits. Then a man known as Gol D. Roger sent thousands of people to the sea. The legendary One piece.

" _Wealth. Fame. Power."_

 _The man who had achieved everything in life, like none before him, was the Pirate King, Gold Roger.  
The few words he spoke at his execution drove people the world over to take to the seas:_

 _ **"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it.  
Seek it out! I left everything in my life at that place!"**_ __

 _(Men, bound for the Grand Line, will chase after their dreams.)_

 _The world is about to witness a Great Age of Piracy-!_ "

"His death created the Great Pirate Era. From that emerged some of the strongest people in millennia. One stood out, a man known as Edward Newgate. Edward also known as White beard. His ideals created the Uzumaki clan. Whitebeards main belief was that family was important."

"His dying breath was that 'The One piece is real.' He was the user of the Gura Gura no Mi(tremor tremor fruit), and the captain of the White beards pirates. He was covered with scars everywhere, except for his back. He took two fist into his chest, hundreds of shots, slashed, and cannon shots, but not a single on struck his back."

"After he died, his children scoured the world and collected the Gura Gura no Mi back. They later formed a clan on the island known as the Land of whirlpools. White beards weapon and his fruit was passed down from Clan head to Clan head. Now for you, as the current clan head, will receive these as you return to our clan head." Kushina told her son as he cheered

"Yatta, now I just have to train harder. _Wind release: cutting fist._ " Naruto yelled as he channeled chakra into his fist, then whipped it around

'What?! The Dobe is going to get another power, Im going to have to break in and steal it. A weakling such as him doesn't deserve such powers as that.' Sasuke thought as he walked to where Kakashi was to make his demands

"Once-sensei, I have to talk to about something." Naruto asked her

"Sure Gaki-Otuoto, whats up?" Anko asked him  
"Onee-sensei, apparently I am the Clan head. Can you tell me some of the clan laws. Because I of don't know that much." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly

"OK, there is one key thing you need to know. Its fairly barbaric, but its known as the CRA. When the clan is reduced to singular digits, the remaining members are put in to a polygamy relationships to increase the amount of people." Anko informed the Uzumaki

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Naruto asked her

"Yes, but it is to keep up the numbers of clan members, and prevent their extinction."

"Im telling you this because you are the LAST Uzumaki in Konoha, and you are likely to be placed under this law." Anko warned him

"Don't worry Onee-sensei, I will only choose people  I  want to marry. Ja ne." Naruto told her as he kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush.

'Naruto, you are going to have so many girls fall for you.' Anko thought as she blushed

*End*


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu/ Devil fruit techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"** Hello **"** Former devil fruit user

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

{Naruto: Mostly MILFS/under used characters}

*Every two days*

(Naruto Multi(2+) devil fruits?)

Did anyone notice who is the voice actor of Sabo, #Crossover Sabo is voiced by the same person as Naruto

Note: I will be uploading left frequent due to School starting so think every two days.

Naruto will have serpent(left hand) and Fox summons(Right hand)

*Story start*

"Onee-sensei, if Im put into the CRA, how many ladies will I have to marry?" Naruto asked his teacher

"Well, the Uzumaki were fairly powerful. If you include that you are the only member, you will have to marry at least five different people. There is no limit to the amount that you can marry, though." Anko informed him

"Ok, I have a few ideas of who to ask. Im going to ask them when I get back to Konoha. When I do, I will be using big methods. " Naruto told her as she slightly blushed

*Several hours later*

"The bridge is finished." Tazuna yelled as various villagers cheered

"Today we are free from any ternary. On this day, we allow trade to enter Nami no Kuni." Tazuna cheered as everyone started to celebrated

"Tazuna-san, sadly the means that we will be leaving the Land of Waves. Tell Tsunami-chan, and Inari-San, that I enjoyed the time that my team spent here." Naruto told the bridge builder

"Think nothing of it. Because you personally saved this land, your team will be getting S-rank pay for this." Tazuna thanked the hero of the Wave.

"You don't have to do that. This mission allowed me to make many friends, and many more allies. That is more then enough thanks." Naruto reminded the builder

"Nonsense, expect a S-rank mission, and pay added to your record." Tazuna insisted

"Fine. Thank you Tazuna-san. This was an amazing experience." Naruto bowed as Tazuna blushed

"No thank you, if you hadn't shown up,I doubt that Team 7 could have handled it." Tazuna replied honestly

"Team 7, has an Emo, a Banshee. As well as a nice Ink user and a Porn addict. They aren't the strongest team, but 90% of them will say that they are."

"Yes. Anyway, I believe that you should be getting back to your team. I believe that they are leaving soon." Tazuna informed the Uzumaki

"Arigato Tazuna-san."  
*Unnamed Bridge*

"Goodbye Tazuna-san, Inari-san, Tsunami-chan. Everyone, thank you." Naruto bowed to the crowd of villagers as team 6 left.

"Tazuna-san, we still don't know what to call the bridge?" A villagers asked the builder

"How about... THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE." Tazuna yelled as the village cheered

*Team 6*

"Did you hear that?" Anko asked him

"I think that they named the bridge after me." Naruto blushed

"Heh, don't let your Ego get too big." Anko mocked him

"Hey, Im not Sasuke! I think that Im going to have to deal with some shit from him. Like complaining about the bridge name, or me attacking him after he tried to sacrifice you." Naruto her

"That sounds like something he would do." Anko agreed with him

*Hokage tower*

"Hokage-sama, heere is the mission report. I would also like to report an act of treachery. Sasuke, used Anko Mitarashi a Tokubetsu Jonin as a replacement to avoid an attack that nearly killed her. So in my rage, because I thought she was killed, attacked him. I punched him in the face. Now I have some clan matters to attend to." Naruto handed him the scroll then started to walk down the street

 **"Naruto, who are you going to ask first?" Kurama asked him**

"Probably Hinata-chan. I have had a crush on her for a while, and after the fact that Onee-chan nearly died, I realized that I have to live life without any regrets. So I will ask her next time I see her!" Naruto declared unaware that Hinata walked up behind him

"Ano N-n-n-naruto-kun I want to ask you." Hinata stuttered out

"Ah Hinata-chan, theres something important I need to ask you." Naruto told her as a blush started to creep across his face

"H-h-how about we ask it at the same time." Hinata muttered

"Ok. Hinata/Naruto, WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND/BOYFRIEND!" They both yelled, unaware that their sensei's were watching

'Its about time they asked each other out.' Kurenai and Anko thought as the two teens blushed bright red

'D-d-d-did Naruto-kun just ask mr that?' Hinata thought as she passed out with a smile on her face.

Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled as he caught her before she fell to the ground

"Kurenai-chan is Hinata-chan ok? She has a nosebleed?!" Naruto asked her with genuine concern in his voice

"She will be fine, she was just a little shocked at what you said." Kurenai told him as she picked up Hinata from his arms

"Don't worry Ill take her home." Kurenai reassured him

"OK, I'm going to head to my house. I have some clan laws I need to look up." Naruto told her as he headed his compound.

*Uzumaki Compound*

"Sochi-kun, are you going to check out the Scroll of Sealing that you copied. I wonder whats on it?" Kushina asked him

 **"I was wondering that too." Kurama added**

"Ok, lets see, _Flying thunder god(Nidaime version)_ , _impure resurrection technique,_ _Multi shadow clone,_ and then theres the _Reaper Death Seal_ . Kurama-chan, Kaa-chan, with that I can release you two from the seal." Naruto told them as he began to transcribe the seal on the ground

 **"Naruto, be careful. That seal will physically, and mentally exhausting." Kurama warned him**

"Don't worry Kaa-chan, Kurama-chan. _Reaper Death Seal: Release!_ " Naruto yelled as his seal flared up and a red and yellow Chakra(Kushinas chakra, like Naruto.) erupted from his seal and formed into two female figures.

*End*


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu/ Devil fruit techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"** Hello **"** Former devil fruit user

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

{Naruto: Mostly MILFS/under used characters}

*Every two days*

(Naruto Multi(2+) devil fruits?)

Did anyone notice who is the voice actor of Sabo, #Crossover Sabo is voiced by the same person as Naruto

Note: I will be uploading left frequent due to School starting so think every two days.

Naruto will have serpent(left hand) and Fox summons(Right hand)

*Story start*

"Sochi~kun? Sochi~kun? Sochi~kun, are you ok?" Kushina asked her son as he started to recover from the intense drain from the _Reaper death seal release_.

"Im fine Kaa-chan, where did Kurama-chan go?" Naruto asked her

"Kurama-chan went to go grab some meat. She hasn't eaten in a century, due to being sealed in three different Uzumakis." Kurama informed him

"Ok, but I want you two to accompany me when Sasuke bitches up a storm. By the way what was the gift that Whitebeard-Jiji-sama left the clan heirs?" Naruto asked her

"Whitebeard left his Gura Gura no Mi(Tremor Tremor fruit) and his Bisento(essentially a long pole with a sword on top.). All of the clan heads were given them when the previous leader died. The Uzumaki were leaders were in power well into their hundreds, so there hasn't been many leaders. Your Obaa-chan told me the ninth Uzukage (The Uzumaki clan was around for millennia's and they live for roughly 200+ year rule.) lived to be over 200 years old." Kushina amazed Naruto as Kuma(Bear) ANBU appeared

"Naruto-san, the council hereby requests your presence due to the report from team 7." Kuma told him as the ANBU disappeared

"Kaa-chan, I need Kurama-chan to get here. Then I'm going to head to the council." Naruto told her as he prepared for the councils complaining.

*Council chambers*  
"Naruto Uzumaki, you are here by charged with assault of one clan heir Sasuke Uchiha. How do you plead?" A fat civilian member 'asked' him with a grin spread across his greasy face

"That is true. But I would like to also add that Sasuke assaulted a Konoha ninja, and an ambassadors teacher." Naruto added

"What are you talking about?!" another civilian member demanded

"my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am the ambassador of the Uzumaki clan. A clan that resides in Uzushiogakure, and Sasuke Uchiha used my teacher, and protecter Anko Mitarashi as a replacement technique. I hereby invoke assaulting a village leaders protector." Naruto told the panicking civilians.

"WHAT you are not a village leader! You don't even have a clan!" Sasuke yelled

"Listen here Uchiha! My clan law states 'Anyone who descends from the land of Eddies, and are from the main line will be classified as the heir and the leader.' Because the Uzumaki were the main clan that is alive, will be considered the leader in the case of extermination." Naruto informed them as he pulled out a scroll to read off the law.

"Pfft, you have no standing ground. Im an Uchiha, I am more important than you." Sasuke mocked him

"Actually, the Uzumaki have been around for thousands of years. Because of your assault on a village leader I demand that you either drop the whole issue and transfer your teams next 100 mission pay." Naruto warned the egotistical bastard

"Or else what?" Sasuke asked him

"Or else you forfeit the body of your mother and drop the case. Also if you don't comply, every single piece of property, item, and ryō that was ever owned by an Uzumaki will be removed and returned to said Uzumaki leader and you will forfeit your clan name." Naruto told Sasuke as he fummed

"Whats stopping me from just killing you now!?" Sasuke yelled as he charged at Naruto with a kunai, only to be stopped by a fox and wolf ANBU

"Kū(9), Jū(10), leave the bastard alone. He know that if he tries anything funny he will cause an international incident, and involving all of Uzushios allies." Naruto told them as they lowered their weapons

"Uzumaki, who are these two?" Danzo asked him early containing his rage

"Well _Danzo-san_ , all Village leaders travel with security. These two are my bodyguards to protect my well being." Naruto told the village elder as Kū and Jū jumped up into the shadow

"Now _Uchiha_ what will it be?" Naruto asked him

"I give you the body. Why do you even want it?" Sasuke asked him

"Mikoto was a close friend of my self and my mother. I would like to hold a ritualistic burial for her. She close to my family." Naruto told him as he want to the Uchiha compound to pick up Mikoto's body

*Uchiha compound*

"Sochi-kun, remember Mikoto was buried over by that field. I think that the seal is still on her." Jū(Kushina) told him as he peeled off the blanket of moss that he had covering her body

" _Kai._ " Naruto yelled as he released the illusion he placed on Mikoto to reveal the crude _Status seal_ he had written on her chest.

 **"Naruto-kun, lets get her back to the compound." Kurama asked him as the carried her to the compound**

*Uzumaki compound*

"Sochi-kun, the Uzumaki have a natural regeneration ability. If you have Mikoto bite down on your arm, it will heal all wounds." Kushina told her son as she helped set up her gravely injured friend up, and had her bite down on Naruto's arm to send the Uzumaki's regenerative blood through her system

*Mikoto Uchiha massacre*

"Itachi-san, why?! " Mikoto asked her eldest child who had slain their entire clan

"I am sorry Kaa-chan, the Uchiha were planing a Coup, in order to save the village from a civil war. Sorry." Itachi apologized as a blade pierced Mikoto's chest. Then Itachi left

"Mikoto-chan? Mikoto-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to to her

"Kurama-chan what do I?!" Naruto yelled

'Who is Naruto-kun talking to?' Mikoto thought as Naruto started to draw something on her chest then she passed out.

*End*


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu/ Devil fruit techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"** Hello **"** Former devil fruit user

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

{Naruto: Mostly MILFS/under used characters}

*Every two days*

(Naruto Multi(2+) devil fruits?)

Bento the Fox: Thanks

Davycrockett100:Thank you

Neal(Guest): I try my best

Did anyone notice who is the voice actor of Sabo, #Crossover Sabo is voiced by the same person as Naruto

Note: I will be uploading left frequent due to School starting so think every two days.

Naruto will have serpent(left hand) and Fox summons(Right hand)

*Story start*

"Who is Naruto-kun talking to?" Mikoto thought as she blacked out. All she could remember was the Uchiha were going to plan a coup, the Itachi had to wipe them out to prevent a civil war. Then just nothing, all she could see is an empty void. Suddenly she say a light, then someone calling her

"Mikoto-chan? Mikoto-chan, wake up. Mikoto-chan, you need wake up." Naruto asked as her as she slowly started to open her eyes

"Naruto...-kun? What happening?" Mikoto asked him as she started to get up.

"Be careful, you have been supposedly 'dead' for roughly five years." Naruto warned her.

"What happened to my children?!" Mikoto cried out

"Calm down Mikoto-chan, both of your children are alive. Itachi(pairing with Naruto?) left the village, and Sasuke has become a self centred egotistical bastard who was willing to sacrifice a comrade just to safe his own skin. If you see how he has become you will likely slap the black out of his duck ass hair." Naruto warned her

"Do you know where Itachi-san went?" Mikoto asked him, concerned what happened to her eldest.  
"I'm not sure, all I know is that I receive a scroll every few days by hawk from Itachi-san. The scroll never states east Itachi is doing, or with who."

"But, Itachi is ok?"

"Yes, each scroll states that itachi-san is doing ok. I wonder what Itachi is doing." Naruto asked as a hawk started to decend on the group.

*Akatsuki hideout*

"Oi Itachi, who are you constantly sending hawks to? Do you got a boyfriend your messaging, un?" Deidra asked the Clan slayer

"Back off you clay weirdo, Im just talking to one of the people I use to protect." Itachi told her, trying to hide the shock that was on the scroll

_X-X_

Dear Itachi-chan, I hope you are doing well. I have developed several different techniques to protect my teammates. I have something shocking to tell you, I have released the Ninetails from me, and I have saved Mikoto-chan. I saved her with a _stasis seal_ .

Then recently I used my blood to help her recover from the comatose state. She is currently recovering, sadly your 'brother' has decended further into his traitorous and self destructive path

Send soon, -Naruto

_X-X_

"Mikoto-chan, be careful, you are still weak from the cut you received in the chest." Naruto told her as he supported her as he helped her towards a bed to lay down.

"Im fine, just give me a minute. I just need a moment to give a hold in whats happening. I need to process that five years have passed and that Kushina is alive." Mikoto told him as she sat down

"Ok, take your time. I am going to talk to the Hokage." Naruto informed her as he left to meet the Hokage

*Hokage tower*

"Naruto-san, what brings you here?" Hiruzen asked him

"Hokage-sama, I would like to intact the CRA on myself to revive my clan." Naruto shocked the Hokage

"Naruto, are you sure?"  
"Yes, I am sure. The Uzumaki were powerful, so I wish to prevent the extinction. My conditions are that I can chose who I will marry." Naruto stated

"That is reasonable. Fine, but you need to be married by age 15." Hiruzen replied.

"That seems reasonable, I will follow those terms if my conditions were met." Naruto told Hiruzen as he left to go find Hinata

*Hyuuga compound*  
"Excuse me Hyuuga-san, I wish to talk to Hinata. I simply want to have a conversation with her." Naruto asked the guard

"Fine, you may talk to Hinata-sama. Just know if you do anything to her, the entire Hyuuga clan will be coming to get you." the guard warned him as his _Byakugan_ flared to life.

"I know, I simply want to talk to her. I wouldn't do anything that would harm a single hair on Hinata's head." Naruto assured the guard

"N-n-n-n-naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Hinata stuttered out her response

"Hinata-chan,I wanted to ask you what was your answer. I asked you if you would be my girlfriend. You never told me what your answer was." Naruto asked her as a blush spread further across his face

"T-t-t-that wasn't a dream. We both asked each other out at the same time. I wanted to go out with you for a while. B-b-b-but I was to afraid to ask you out. I was relieved when you asked me." Hinata blushed an atomic red as did Naruto

"Hinata you know some clan laws. You know, the ones that pertain to the limited clan members."

"Um, you mean, -oh that one." Hinata told him as she early passed out.

"Hinata, stay with me. Yes I mean the CRA. I am the last Uzumaki, therefor I will have to take multiple wives. This is an unusual topic to talk about. I need to take in several wives, and I wanted you to be the first of my wives." Naruto told her as his face turned the same shade as Kushinas hair.

"T-t-t-thats fine Naruto. I love you, and I'm willing to share you." Hinata reassured the Uzumaki

"Hinata-chan, I don't know what I would do with out you." Naruto told her as he hugged her tightly

'Naruto-kun is hugging me, I can fell his, oh.' Hinata thought as she overheated and passed out

"HINATA-CHAN!"

*End*


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu/ Devil fruit techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"** Hello **"** Former devil fruit user

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

{Naruto: Mostly MILFS/under used characters}

*Every two days*

(Naruto Multi(2+) devil fruits?)

Davycrockett100:Thank you

Did anyone notice who is the voice actor of Sabo, #Crossover Sabo is voiced by the same person as Naruto

Note: I will be uploading left frequent due to School starting so think every two days.

Naruto will have serpent(left hand) and Fox summons(Right hand)

*Story start*

"Oner-Sensei, you wanted to talk to me?" Naruto asked her

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to know if wanted to participate in the Chunin exams. That are taking place in about a week. Its completely up to you if you want to participate. " Anko told him as she handed Naruto a pamphlet.

"I probably will. Im going to explore the village because I have a feeling that neighbouring villages will be showing up soon." Naruto theorized

"Ok, Naruto see ya soon." Anko smiled as she started to leave

"Wait Onee-sensei, there is something I wanted to ask you." Naruto asked her as he pulled out some flowers.

"Anko Mitarashi, will you do me the honour of dating me? As well as, if you are willing being my second wife?" Naruto asked her as he held up some Tsubaki's.

"Naruto, do you really care for me? Do you truly wish for me to be one of your wives?" Anko asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Anko, I Naruto Uzumaki want you to become one of wives. I say this with complete sanity, and complete honesty in my words." Naruto told her completely sincerity in his voice.

"I accept, now head out. I have stuff to do, and maybe something else involving you." Anko gave him a suggestive wink as she left

 **"Kit, you are a real player. Seduce your closest friend, then your teacher/older sister." Kurama teased him.**

"Come on Kurama-chan, what is that dangerous feeling Im getting?" Naruto asked her as he approached two foreign ninjas

"Im going to teach you a lesson kid. This wont take any time." a hooded figure that looked like a cat cosplayer.

"Kankuro dont. SHE might see what you are doing." The quad blonde ponytail fan wielder warned him

"Don't worry Temari, she wont see this if a do it fast." Kankuro told his sister as he went to go kill the Sandaimes grandson, then a fist slammed into his face

"I wouldn't do that unless you want an international incident." Naruto warned the puppet user as he retracted his arm

"Kankuro, you are a disgrace to the village." a voice called out from the tree

"Gaia, he-." Kankuro stammered as he tried to come up with an excuse

"Kankuro, shut up, or I'll kill you." Gaia warned him

 **"Naruto, she is Shukaku's host. She also ate a devil fruit, but I can't see which one." Kurama told him**

"Hello there Gaia-chan, how is sister one?" Naruto asked her

"She is fine, who are you?" Gaia asked him

"I have sister nine, and I ate the Mera, Gumu, and recently Gura fruit. You?"

"I have eaten the Suna Suna fruit. Are you the reason mother one is uneasy?"  
"Yes, Sister nine, and sister one are angry at each other because of an argument when they were younger. I hope to meet you again in the exams." Naruto told her as he started to leave

"Who are you, and why are you in the village without permission." Sasuke demanded as Naruto nearly fell

"Sasuke-teme, how are you so stupid?! The chunin exams are taking place. They are here because of the exams. Use that pink eye infected ego pit you call your head. O will never respect you because of what you have done." Naruto bitch slapped the uchiha as he left the 1/2 of team 7 raging at him

 **"** Was that really the best option? **"** WhiteBeard asked him as he approached the area where all of them were residing

 **"** Jiji-sama, its good to see you. **"** Ace told him as a grin spread across his face

 **"** Old guy, how are you doing? **"** Luffy asked him as he walked up to the giant figure

 **"** Gu ra ra ra ra, Im fine what happened after I died? **"** WhiteBeard asked him

 **"** I Went on a training trip with Ryleigh-san for two years. I went to Marine Ford One time be that and payed my respect. **"** Luffy informed the titan man as he transformed into himself after the two year training trip.

"Hey you guys, can you talk later. I want to ask WhiteBeard if he could teach me some techniques before the exams?" Naruto asked the 'man closest to the One piece'.

 **"** Yes, I will teach you some techniques. In due time. **"** WhiteBeard told him as he went to train for the exams.

"I am going to train so much that I can protect my clan." Naruto declared as he tried to activate his tremor ability.

 **"** He reminds me a little bit of all of us. His determination, his strive for attention when he was younger. Then his strive to protect his family. **"** Ace reminded them as they all nodded

 **"** Yeah, he kinda does. Lets hope he reaches his dream. **"** Buffy stated as they all nodded

*Akatsuki*

"WHATS HAPPENING?!" Kakazu yelled as the ground shook violently underneath the base

"Konan, someone must have found the Gura Gura no Mi." Pain told his bluenette companion

"That, or from what you told me, an Uzumaki clan head has risen." Konan reminded her friend as his _Rinnegan_ flared to life.

"Calm down Pain-sama, you know that must mean that there are other Uzumaki's alive." Konan tried to calm down her companion

"I will find that person, no-one will mess with me I am a God." Nagato declared as the _Rinnegan_ glowed in the darkness

*End*


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu/ Devil fruit techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"** Hello **"** Former devil fruit user

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

{Naruto: Mostly MILFS/under used characters}

*Every two days*

Did anyone notice who is the voice actor of Sabo, #Crossover Sabo is voiced by the same person as Naruto

Naruto will have serpent(left hand) and Fox summons(Right hand)

*Story start*

"Whoops." Naruto muttered as he created an accidental earthquake that shook the entire nation, but didn't crack the ground.

"Gaki-Otuoto, what did you do?" Anko asked him as the ground finally stopped shaking, and she could approach him

"Onee-Sensei, I was training with a clan heir loom. It is the _Gura Gura no Mi(tremor tremor fruit)_.I was practicing using it and I guess I over did it a bit." Naruto told her sheepishly

"'A bit'!? You shook the entire Elemental nation with your power!" Anko told him with a sweatdrop expression on her face

"Sorry, Im still trying to get use to this power." Naruto told her as she shrugged

"Anyway, head to the Academy. The Chunnin exams are starting soon, Im going to be helping with it. Its on the third floor, room 301. What Im doing isn't much, you probably wont see it." Anko informed him as she leapt to the building

 **"** Naruto, you have to be careful. The _Gura Gura no Mi_ is a very dangerous power. Unless you are careful you could destroy the planet. **"** WhiteBeard warned him as he nodded

"Hai, Shiro Hi-ge Jiji(WhiteBeard Oldman). Im going to head to the academy." Naruto told the 'Strongest man' of his Era, as he went to go participate in the Chunnin exam

*Academy Second Floor*

"Hey, let us pass." A green wearing gennin asked the two who were preventing the all of them to enter

"No. We are protecting you guys. The Chunnin exams are brutal tournaments. We are preventing you all from dying. " One with bandages on his nose. The two people were preventing people from entering the room 301. The Number was shaking slightly

 **"That is a pretty decent** ** _Genjutsu_** **. You have only gone up two flights of stairs." Kurama told him**

"Yeah I could tell. Just walk upstairs quietly Sochi-kun." Kushina asked him as he stealthily walked up the stairway, until...

"Hey drop that _Genjutsu_. Everyone can see through it." Sasuke yelled as Sakura looked confused for a second, then Parroted his response

"Yeah, listen to Sasuke-kun. Anyone can see through that illusion." Sakura parroted

"*Face **palm*** *Wall break* DAMN IT SASUKE! That was a test to weed out the weaker people. Sorry about him Kotetsu, Izumo, he can be pretty stupid." Naruto apologized as he pulled his head out of the wall he slammed it into.

"Naruto-baka, don't call Sasuke-kun that." the banshee- I mean Haruno 'told' him as Sai walked over to him

"Hello Naruto-san, how are you?" Sai asked him as she walked up to him

"Fairly well Sai-chan, and how are you?" Naruto asked her as he dusted off chunks of wall off himself.

"I am doing good. I hope to see you in the finals." Sai told him as she walked over to talk to her team

 **"She is an interesting one. Her ink ability is because of a bloodline that Gyūki created." Kurama told him sagely.**

"She is, I have a feeling that something is going to happen." Naruto nodded as he walked upstairs.

*Room 301*

"This is going to be interesting." Naruto thought as Naruto entered the room and surveyed the room and saw all of the possible chunnins.

"Hey Naruto-san, how are you doing?" Kiba called out to the Uzumaki as Team 8 entered the room.  
"Hello Kiba-san, Shino-san, and Hinata-chan." Naruto told them as he high fived the two and hugged Hinata. Then Shino walked up to him and told him

"Hello Naruto-san, just know this. Me and Kiba-san both think that if you harm Hinata-chan... we both are going to get you." Shino whispered to the Uzumaki as he walked back to his position near Kiba and Hinata.

"Hey Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Shino, how are you?" Shikamaru asked them as his team walked into the room

"Pretty good Lazy shadow." Naruto told him as Shikamaru got a tick mark because of his nickname

"Hey Ino-chan, heads up. _'Sasuke-kun'_ is on his way here now." Naruto mocked how Sakura talked as Ino nearly vomited

"Please, never bring up that emo again." Ino pleaded as she turned green

"Ok, Ok. I wont." Naruto told her as said Emo's team showed up.

"Looks like the original classroom showed up. Rookie nine for the win!" Kiba boasted as the nine of them nodded

"I would keep it down you guys. Some of these people don't take kindly to some rookies like you boasting so loudly." A Silver haired teen warned them as dozens of teams were giving them the death glare

'Back off!' Naruto thought as he thought they were glaring at Hinata and sent out a pulse of Conquerors Haki.

"URG!" several teams yelled as they suddenly fainted.

"What just happened Kabuto asked as several teams fell to the ground

"Anyway, do you guys want information on some of the teams here? My names Kabuto." Kubuto asked them as he pulled some cards out of his pocket.

"Rock Lee, Gaia no Sabaku, and Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke asked him

"Ah you know their names. Thats no fun. Ok Rock Lee

Stats.

D-37

C-14

B-7

No Genjutsu, or Ninjutsu cabibility. Mastery levels of Taijutsu.

Gaia no Sabaku

Stats

D-0

C-35

B-50

Note: She has never got a scratch on her and she ate the _Suna Suna no Mi(Sand Sand fruit)_

Naruto Uzumaki

D-0

C-20

B-46

A-41

S-... 21

He is the only greenhorn Gennin that has completed an S-rank mission." Kabuto told them as all the other village gennin subconsciously took a step back

"Wait theres more. He is the only person to have ever eaten three fruits. the _Mera Mera no Mi(Flare Flare fruit)_ The _Gumu Gumu no Mi(gum Gum fruit)_ , and lastly the legendary _Gura Gura no Mi(Tremor Tremor Fruit)_." Kabuto shuddered as several groups left the room

"Theres several villages here, like Oto(Sound) . They are not powerful though. They are a new village." Kabuto warned them as he suddenly was hit with a pulse of air

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! THERE ARE NO QUESTIONS, SO WE ARE STARTING THE TEST NOW. ANY QUESTIONS?" Ibiki asked them as they all took a seat.

*End*


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu/ Devil fruit techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"** Hello **"** Former devil fruit user

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

{Naruto: Mostly MILFS/under used characters}

*Every two days*

Neal(Guest): They share a Mindlink so they can communicate at great distances with each other.

Did anyone notice who is the voice actor of Sabo, #Crossover Sabo is voiced by the same person as Naruto

Naruto will have serpent(left hand) and Fox summons(Right hand)

*Story start*

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! THERE ARE NO QUESTIONS, SO WE ARE STARTING THE TEST NOW. ANY QUESTIONS?" Ibiki asked them as they all took a seat. Several Gennin teams raised their hands

"Team 62, 14, and 62, get out. You fail." Ibiki yelled at them at he launched them out of the examination room.

"Ok, here are the rules. You have nine questions on the paper, you will lose a point for every question you fail. If you get caught cheating , you will lose two points. At the end of the hour you will be given the tenth question. Now START!" Ibiki informed them as they started to write, exempt to Naruto.

'This is going to be easy.' Naruto thought as he pulled out a log and smashed it into one of the other Gennins face, then launched them out of the window.

"Naruto! What are you doing!?" Ibiki demanded

"What? Ibiki-san, you never said that I couldn't attack other Genins and steal their test." Naruto shrugged

"Fine, if anyone else does it you will fail." Ibiki warned them as Naruto chucked Ibiki a huge jug of Sake

"Hey Ibiki-san, Do you and some of the proctors want to have a drink?" Naruto asked them as he leapt down to the front of the room

"Sure, I could go for a drink. Guys come and get some sake." Ibiki told them as Naruto pulled out a scroll and unsealed a large barrel of sake and some cups.

"This is some good Sake." Ibiki told him as he took a swig of Sake.

"Yeah, this is a rare Uzumaki brand that is automated by the use of seals to create them for millennia's. This batch is one of the older barrels, and fore warning, this is a stronger batch." Naruto warned him as his cheeks started to turn red

"Wow, this is strong." Ibiki told him as he nearly fell down.

"Pfft. If he can handle it an Uchiha can surely handl-." Sasuke stated as he took a very small swig of the Sake and passed out.

"Typical, this stuff is made to get Uzumaki's drunk. Only people with a high tolerance can handle it. Some now will take him for alcohol poisoning." Naruto warned them as a chunnin took him to a hospital to get his stomach pumped

*One Hour later*

"OK everyone, put your test papers down. All of you will be given the tenth quest. If you choose to accept it or not will determine whether you pass. If you don't take the tenth question you wont pass." Ibiki told them as they all looked shocked

"Then obviously we are going to take it." An Ame ninja told him

"SHUT UP! As I was saying, if you don't take the tenth question you will fail. BUT, if you do take the tenth question and you fail, you can never become a Chunin." Ibiki told them

"WHAT?! You can't do that!" The Ame ninjas teammate exclaimed

"SHUT UP! Yes I can do that. I am the examiner, and I can do what I want." Ibiki roared as several groups of gennin teams left.

"Are there any others that want to leave? No? Then you all pass." Ibiki told them as several groups cried out in anger

"What was the tenth question?" The Ame teams third teammate ask ed him

"Allow me Ibiki-san. The tenth question was a test. In order to become a Chunin, you need to be able to take life of death situations. If you aren't willing to do that, you aren't Chunin material." Naruto informed them Sagely, but his cheeks were still red. Reducing that wise tone

"Well done kid. Now the second examiner should be-." Ibiki was telling them when a black and tan blur shot through the window and the banner read

'The Sexy and **Taken** Anko Mitarashi.'

 **"I thought she said she was playing a small part in the exams." Kurama sweat dropped at Naruto's sensei's antics**

"Onee-Sensei-chan, I thought you were playing a small part." Naruto asked her

"Gaki-Otuoto-kun, it isn't that big. You probably didn't even notice me if I didn't say anything." Anko told him

"The banner kind of gives you away. Can we head to the second part of the exams?" Naruto asked her

"Sure, you all have ten minutes to get the the Forest of Death." Anko told them as her and Naruto _Shunshin_ 'd to Training ground 44.

*Training ground 44*

"All right everyone, this is training ground 44. Its better known as The Forest Of Death. You have to survive in the forest for five days, each of your teams will be given a scroll. Either an Earth or a heaven scroll. In order to pass you need to have both of the scroll. Now all of out will have to fill out this form to show that if/when you die Konoha isn't responsible." Anko told them as Naruto handed out the scrolls and forms.

"We will have to complete this test in under a five days, or you will fail and be pronounced dead." Anko warned them as some of them started to sweat.

"Once-sensei-chan, this is going to be fun. Im going to take my time, I could probably do this in an hour. Im going to look for some allies when in that forest." Naruto told his future wife/sister/teacher.(Never thought I would type that.)

*End*


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu/ Devil fruit techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"** Hello **"** Former devil fruit user

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

{Naruto: Mostly MILFS/under used characters}

*Every two days*

Neal(Guest): They share a Mindlink so they can communicate at great distances with each other.

Did anyone notice who is the voice actor of Sabo, #Crossover Sabo is voiced by the same person as Naruto

Naruto will have serpent(left hand) and Fox summons(Right hand)

*Story start*

"Everyone the second exam will be starting soon. Each of you will head to your designated gate and wait for the signal to start." Anko told them as they all started to head to their respective gates.

"Once-sensei-chan, I'm getting a bad feeling about that Kusa(grass) ninja. She was giving off a bad aura. Like she was out to get someone here." Naruto warned her

"Ill keep that in mind. Anyway _Katon: Hanabi(fire release:Firework)_ the second exam has started." Anko yelled as all the gates opened up, and all the gennin's flooded into the deadly forrest.

*Naruto*

"Ok, first things first. I need to find a scroll, then try and create some allies here." Naruto announced as he ran over to where a gate was

*Ame team*

"Yeah, we got lucky and were put next to the singular team in the exam. This is gonna be the easiest exam ever." one of the ninjas cheered as they didn't realize a small rabbit looking fox entered their area

"Kōu(Rainfall), go and see if you can find him." Kōu's teammate told him as he went to find Naruto

"Sōku(Soak), hold on to the scroll... Sōku?" Sōku's teammate asked as he saw a crimson haired demon standing behind him

 **"Hand over the scroll! NOW!" the demon demanded as it held up Sōku by his neck**

"Ok, ok, just drop Sōku." He told him as he chucked the demon his scroll.

 **"Arigato,** have a good exam." Naruto told him as he lost all demonic features and chucked Sōku to his teammate.

"What the hell happened?!" Kōu asked as he saw the demon transform then leave

"... I have no idea."

*Naruto*

"Yosh, I've got a scroll. Now I'm sure I saw a redhead in this direction." Naruto pondered

"She was probably an Uzumaki. When the island was attacked, several ships were sent out to insure the clans survival." Kushina told him

"Kaa-chan, I was wondering something." Naruto asked her

"Sure, fire away." Kushina told her son

"How can I communicate with you and Kurama-chan?" Naruto asked her

 **"I can answer that. Since our chakra bonded to you. Your chakra coils have grown attached to our chakra. A small part of our chakra has to stay inside of your body. Since it is a part of us, we can communicate with each other. Also heads up, the redhead is about to be attacked." Kurama warned him as he turned around**

"How did you know?" Naruto asked as he saw a giant bear approaching her

 **"I can sense her chakra. You better act fast." Kurama told him as the titanic bear was about to slash her**

'Shit I can't counter attack fast enough.' Naruto thought as he leapt towards her

*Redhead*

"Oh no, my teammates are dead and now I'm going to be mauled by a bear." she thoughts she started to sun away from the the bear only to trip on the ground and have her glasses fall off

"Im gonna die! Im gonna die! Im gonna die!" She repeatedly thought as she close her eyes and waited for the bear to to stab her in the chest.

*Drip...Drip...Drip.*

"Huh?"Karin was confused, she expected to feel a cold claw pierce her abdomen. But oddly nothing, just something cold dripping on her. As she reached out and but on her glasses her eyes widened tremendously.

"W-wh-why?" Karin asked as the crimson haired boy stood over her, with the bears claw piercing his chest.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't help out my family. The Uzumaki stick together." Naruto told her with a small stream of blood coming from his mouth

"Now Kuma-san **LEAVE."** Naruto demanded as the bear withdrew his claws and left.

"Excuse me miss..." Naruto asked her, acting as if their wasn't a giant hole in her chest.

"Karin." She told him slightly shaken up by the giant chunk missing from his abdomen

"Excuse me Karin-chan, could you help me to the tower? I have the needed scrolls." Naruto asked her holding up then collapsed.

*Several hours later*

"Excuse me, are you ok?" Karin asked him as he started to get up.

"Im fine, Karin-chan. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto told her as he offered her his hand

"Hello, Naruto-san. I was waiting for you to recover before I moved you. Lets hurry to the tower, they can properly treat you there. " Karin told him as he looked down to see that his former top was used to make a make-shift bandage around his stomach

"Ok, lets go!" Naruto yelled as the two Uzumaki headed towards the tower. They entered a clearing and saw Sasuke and Sai fighting the weird Kusa ninja.

"Uf fu fu fu, Sasuke-kun I have a gift to give you." She told him

'Great a Sasuke fangirl.' Naruto thought as his jaw nearly dropped. Her face revealed to be a male, and his neck extended into a snake length and bit him on the neck

"Sasuke, Sai-chan, Sakura, help me out. If we work together, I think we can defeat hm." Naruto told them as he clutched his side, and turned his head to see Sasuke and Sakura running to the tower.

"Damn that bastard Uchiha and his whore! Sai-chan, I need you to help take Karin-chan here to the tower. Take these scrolls and tell them to bring some help, I'm gonna cover you guys for as long as I can!" Naruto told them as they both started to protest.

"No way! We are going to fight with you!" Sai told him

"Yeah!" Karin stated

"NO! This is Orochimaru, the former Sannin. He was banished for inhumane experiments. Both of you aren't on the same level of strength, you two cannot handle him. Please run and get some help, I want you two to leave this forrest alive." Naruto pleaded as his fist ignited.

"Ok, lets go!" Sai sadly told him as they ran towards the tower

"Uf fu fu fu fu. Naruto Uzumaki, you have come far from the last time I saw you." Orochimaru told him as he licked his lips

"What do you mean!?" Naruto asked as fire flared around him

"I was the one that gave you those fruit." Orochimaru told him as he started to transform into a large snake

"What fruit did you eat?" Naruto asked him as he wound up his arm

"I ate the _Hebi Hebi no Mi moderu: Anakonda(Snake snake fruit Module Anaconda)_ _."_ Naruto told him as he transformed into a large snake and his hair changed into eight snakes.

"Die _Gomu Gomu Hiken rifle(Gum Gum fire fist rifle)_!" Naruto yelled as a tremor sphere formed on his hand and slammed into Orochimaru's chest.

"Uf fu fu fu, you have become strong Naruto. I hope to see you soon." Orochimaru told him as he shed his skin and slithered off into the woods

"Damn it get back h-*erg*." Naruto yelled as he doubled over and coughed up some blood.

*End*


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu/ Devil fruit techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"** Hello **"** Former devil fruit user

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

{Naruto: Mostly MILFS/under used characters}

*Every two days*

Neal(Guest): They share a Mindlink so they can communicate at great distances with each other.

Did anyone notice who is the voice actor of Sabo, #Crossover Sabo is voiced by the same person as Naruto

Naruto will have serpent(left hand) and Fox summons(Right hand)

*Story start*

"*Urg*, what happened? Why am I in a hospital?" Naruto asked as he started to sit up, only to stop and look down on his chest. Around his chest, was several bloodstained bandages.

"Kurama-chan, Kaa-chan, what happened?"  
 **"Naruto-kun! Thank Kami, DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Kurama yelled at him**

"Oh sorry. I didn't know what to do." Naruto apologized as he removed the the bandage around his abdomen to reveal a massive scar on his chest.  
"How come there isn't a scar on my back?" Naruto asked them

"WhiteBeards back was his pride. Because, on his back there wasn't a single scar. Uzumaki gained the trait where our backs heal the fastest. It is our greatest pride." Kushina told him

"Thanks. By the way Kaa-chan, What is my full name?" Naruto asked her

"Your full name is Naruto D. Uzumaki-Newgate. The D. Uzumaki-Newgate, is tradition for those in our clantol him s who are believed to cause great change." Kushina told the blushing clan Leader

"Kaa-chan, can you tell me what is the clan status on who you can marry?" Naruto asked her slightly blushing, though she couldn't tell

"Well due to our strong genetics it isn't uncommon for a father and daughter, or a mother and son to date. Hell There was even a time where a sister and brother to have children." Kushina told him as a blush crept across her face.

"Thanks Kaa-chan, how long have I been in the hospital?" Naruto asked her

 **"Roughly three hours. That is considerably well, even for an Uzumaki." Kurama told him as he gathered up his spare clothes.**

"Ok, then I'm going to go to the arena then." Naruto told them as he unsealed Edward Newgates sword/staff, and used his ancestors weapon as a crutch. Then proceeded to walk to the arena.

*Arena End of the Five Days*

"This has been a painful Five days." Naruto muttered as he stretched his arm

"Naruto, be careful. You haven't full recovered from the chest wound." Karin warned him

"Yeah, your wound may've recovered. Though you may be able to fight well, try not to stretch your body too much." Sai reminded him

"Ok, thanks for caring so much." Naruto told them as he started to blush

"OK everyone. Since their are too many people we will be hosting the first preliminary match in a decade." Anko told them as several of them looked shocked

"WHAT!? But some of us only just showed up!" Sakura screeched

"To bad bitch. Maybe you shouldn't leave a comrade to fend off a Sannin by themselves."Anko threatened her as several snakes slithered out of her sleeves.  
"Ok the first match is Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akadō!" Hayate Gekkō announced as the two combatants leapt down to the arena

"Yoroi Akadō, I have no idea who you are, I hope that you beat the crap out of Sasuke." Naruto asked him  
"The Uchiha is a bastard, and I will be willing to school him." Yoroi told him

*Sasuke wins*

 **"Naruto, I sense an evil aura coming off that demonic hickie on his neck. Its that same feeling I get from the Snake bastard." Kurama warned him**

"Thanks Kurama-chan." Naruto thanked her

"Now its time for the second Match." Hayate announced

*Zaku Abumi Vs Shino Aburame, Shino win*  
"The third exams will start as soon as someone cleans off the arena of parts of Zaku's arms. Will Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka please come down here?" Hayate asked as the two entered the arena.

"Watch me Sasuke-kun, theres no way you're going to steal him from me." Sakura declared as nearly all the Konoha 10( Excluding the fangirl and the Emo) gagged

"Please, you can have the Emo. Anyone who is willing to sacrifice a teammate, is no one I want to be around." Ino told her as she gagged

"You are just trying to get to Sasuke-kun." Sakura cried

"O...k HAJIME(Fight)." Hayate yelled as he leapt towards the stands

"Your going down Ino-pig! SHINNARO!" Sakura yelled as she winded up her arm and aimed for Ino's face

'Wow. Ever since I started to actually train, this attack seems...slow.' Ino thought as she dodged the attack and punched Sakura in the face. Knocking her out.

" We have a winner. Ino Yamanaka has won." Hayate announced as Ino headed to the stands

"Ino, that fight was... pretty weak." Naruto told her as she nodded

"I was kind of weak. That was anti-climatic." Ino told him

"Up next is Sai vs Kabuto." Hayate announced

"Um procter-san, I would like to forfeit. Im too exhausted from the second exam." Kabuto told him

"Ok, will Tenten and Temari please come down?"  
*Temari wins*

"Will Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi please enter the arena?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he thought about about quitting

"Don't even think about it you lazy shadow. I will tell _her_." Naruto threatened him as he leapt down into the clearing

*Shikamaru wins*

"Will Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka please come down into the clearing?" Hayate asked them

"Kiba-san, you are going down today." Naruto told him as he dropped into the arena

"Yeah right, I'm going to take you down!" Kiba boasted as Akamaru barked out in affirmation.

 _"This is going to be a good fight Naruto-san." Akamaru told him as he jumped off Kiba's head and got into a fighting position_

*End*


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu/ Devil fruit techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"** Hello **"** Former devil fruit user

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

{Naruto: Mostly MILFS/under used characters}

*Every two days*

(Guest): Thanks, I usually do a chapter every day. I have a problem with procrastination

Did anyone notice who is the voice actor of Sabo, #Crossover Sabo is voiced by the same person as Naruto

Naruto will have serpent(left hand) and Fox summons(Right hand)

*Story start*

"This is a three*cough cough* way battle. Between Naruto vs Kiba*cough cough* and Akamaru." Hayate announced as the three of them prepared for battle

"Now Kiba-san, I don't want you to hold back. Because I will not." Naruto warned him

"Are you ready? **HAIJIME**!" Hayate yelled as he leapt into the stands

"Kiba-san, you better get your strongest attacks ready. _Second Gear_."

"Lets do this Akamaru, _Man beast clone_ and _Gatsūga(Fang Passing Fang!_ " Kiba yelled as Akamaru transformed into a clone them began to violently rotate surround each other.  
"You are going to do better then that."Naruto told him as he disappeared, then reappeared above the spiralling storm.

" _Jet Pistol_." Naruto yelled as he sent out a blast of air at the Inuzuka and his companion.

*Stands*

'Did Naruto-kun just use the _Juken_?' Hinata thought as her sister did as well.  
"Otou-sama, why did that boy use one of our clans signature justus?" Hanabi asked the Hyuuga clan leader.  
"I am not sure, only the Hyuuga should be able to properly utilize the jutsus." Haishi told her.

*Arena*

"Come on Kiba-san, don't hold back. I'm only under powering my attacks _just_ enough so they don't kill you two." Naruto warned them as he readied his attack

"Alright then, Akamaru _Jinjū Konbi Henge:Sōtōri (Man beast combination transformation: Two headed wolf)_ (Quite a mouthful) and _Garōga(Fang Wolf Fang)_." Kiba yelled as the two of them transformed into a giant two headed wolf(Duh), and began to spiral towards Naruto

"Kina-San, you will have to do better then that." Naruto told him as The Wolf fang collided with him and he erupted in a burst of flames

 **"That works better since you knew to leave it activated." Kurama reminded him as the fire recollected to return him back to his shape.**

'Yeah, I forgot to activate it wan I blocked the attack.' Naruto thought as he returned to his regular shape.

"Come on Kiba, you have to hurry before I use my finishing blow." Naruto warned him as he settled his hat back on his head.

"ERG, lets do this Akamaru _Garōga(Fang wolf Fang)_." Kiba yelled as the combination shot at the Uzumaki.

"Sorry Kiba, Akamaru _Third Gear_ and _Giant Pistol_." Naruto warned them as he deactivated _second Gear_ , then bit his thumb and pumped air into it. Then shot it on the Inuzuka companions.

"Naruto Uzumaki,* cough cough* won. Could someone please pry Kiba*cough cough* and Akamaru out of the wall.*cough cough*" Hayate asked some Chunin who tried to get them out of the roof

"Ok will Hinata Huyyga *cough cough* and Neji Hyuuga please come down to the stadium?"

"Kick his ass Hinata-chan!" Naruto told her as he gave a a kiss on her cheek.

"I will Naruto-kun." Hinata told him as she blushed bright red.

"Why do you even try? You are weak, and will always be weak." Neji told her

"Hinata, don't listen to him. No matter what happens, I will still love you. You might even get a gift if you try your hardest.*Wink*" Naruto whispered to her as she started to blush even brighter.

"I will try my best." Hinata told him

*Fight end the same as cannon*

"Damn it, how can anyone be that cruel to their own family." Naruto demanded as he felt a small pain around his forehead region.

 **"Naruto, you need to train more if you want to be prepared for the second part of the exam." Kurama told** **him.**

"Ok will Gaia no Sabaku and*cough cough* Rock Lee please come down here for the fight?" Hayate asked them as Gaia appeared in the arena, in a small sand storm. Then Lee yelled something about youth, and jumped down

*Fight the same as cannon, but instead Gaia left him massively dehydrated and with a broken leg.*

"Ok, will *cough cough* Dosu Kinuta and Chōji Akamichi please come down to the Arena?"

*Same as cannon*

"Will *cough cough* someone help Chōji out of the wall?" Hayate asked them as well as all them who passed to enter the clearing

"Ok*cough cough, we have randomized the fight and here are the results

Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga

Gaia no Sabaku vs Sasuke Uchiha

Kankuro no Sabaku vs Shino Aburame

Temari no Sabaku vs Shikamaru Nara

Sai vs Dosu Kinuta.

"The *cough cough* third exam will take place in one month. You will*cough cough* have that time to train up an prepare for the fight." Hayate told them as they all left.

 **"Naruto, you are going up against the Hyuuga prodigy. The Hyuuga are known for forcefully closing the tenketsu(sp?). So you will have to train in how to fight without the use of chakra. Their is a small chance that someone might find a way to neutralize your devil fruit you be training in how to utilize each of your abilities without becoming entirely dependant on it." Kurama told him**

"Hai Kurama-sensei." Naruto told her as he jumped off to go and train.

"Naruto, make sure you train with WhiteBeards Bladded staff. The Weight of it is fairly heavy, so if you want to use it in combat, you need to train." Kushina told him as he nodded and un-sealled the staff.

"Wow, this is pretty heavy. This is going to take some time to get use to." Naruto muttered as he practiced with the huge weapon.

*End*


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu/ Devil fruit techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"** Hello **"** Former devil fruit user

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

{Naruto: Mostly MILFS/under used characters}

*Every two days*

(Guest): Thanks, I usually do a chapter every day. I have a problem with procrastination

Did anyone notice who is the voice actor of Sabo, #Crossover Sabo is voiced by the same person as Naruto

Naruto will have serpent(left hand) and Fox summons(Right hand)

*Story start*

"Gaki-Otouo-kun, today we are going to train by using your summons in combat. I have made an agreement with the snakes, where I use various techniques with them. Like the _Sen'eijashu(Hidden Shadow snakes Hands)_ , where they launch out of your sleeves to attack." Anko told him

(The only difference in the snake and Serpent contact is the name. The snakes are with Orochimaru, and Manda. The serpents are with Anko and are against Orochimaru.)

"Ok Onee-sensei-chan, do you think I could do the same with the Fox clan?" Naruto asked her

"Yeah, you are just have to speak to the leaders of the clan. You will have to get a summoning contract tattoo on your arm, you will need to get a list of the summons who are willing to let you." Anko told him as he ran through the hand signs

"Be right back _Kuchiyose no jutsu: Kitsune_!" Naruto yelled as he disappeared to the Fox clan

*Fox summon realm*

"Hello?" Naruto asked as he entered the Inari temple.

 _"Hello Naruto-san, what are do doing here?" One of the foxes asked him_

"Nothing much Songen-chan(Dignity), I am looking for making a fighting contract with you." Naruto asked them as he bowed.

 _"So long as you don't abuse the contract, you may." Songen told him as he unrolled a battle scroll and have several of the Kitsune sign it._

"Thank you Songen-chan." Naruto told her as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke

*Normal world*  
"Onee-sensei-chan, I did it!" Naruto told her as his shoulder revealed a fox tattoo on his right.

"Congratulations, but you know you don't have to call me sensei." Anko told him.

"Hai Onee-chan!" Naruto told her as he went to get the same result from the serpents.

*Several hours later*

"Onee-chan, I have several different techniques made for these contracts. Do you... maybe want to get something to eat?" Naruto asked her with a blush.

"Naruto Uzumaki, are you asking me out on a date?" Anko asked him

"W-w-well, we are dating so... Do you want to?" Naruto asked her

"Sure, lets go and get something to eat." Anko told him as they went to get some food

"So where do you want to go?" Anko asked him

"I was thinking about several Akamichi restaurants. They are pretty nice, and they weren't bias. They know the difference between someone and their student/host." Naruto told her as they entered the restaurant.

"Hello, sir. Table for two?" The Akamichi asked him

"Yes, and I would like a bottle of Sake on our table." Naruto asked him as he slipped the worker some Ryōs.

"Yes sir." The Akamichi told him as they sat down at a table, then went to get some alcohol.

"So Onee-chan, how have you been doing?" Naruto asked her

"Fairly well, especially because Im going out to eat with my boyfriend. How was yours?" Anko purred as she sent him a wink

"My day is going well. I am having dinner with a beautiful woman." Naruto reminded her as she smiled

"You and your silver tongue. I hope to get to see it put to good use." Anko suggested as the waiter set down a bottle of Sake and some plates.

"Anko, if you saying stuff like that... I might take you up on it." Naruto told her as he kissed her on the cheek

"Wow, you are getting bold. Then do you want to go and do something after we eat?" Anko asked him as he smiled

Maybe... How about we eat this dinner, then talk about the use of my silver tongue." Naruto asked her as the each took a swig of Sake.

*7:00 PM*  
Whoa, that was some strong alcohol." Anko told him as they walked toward the Uzumaki compound.  
"You think that is strong? If thats the case, my clans sake supply will BLOW your mind!" Naruto told her as they stumbled a bit, then entered the Uzumaki compound.

"Sochi-kun, coming home from a long night?" Kushina asked him as he blushed

"Kaa-chan~, I was thanking Onee-chan. " Naruto told her

"Hey Gaki-kun, I must be wasted. I'm seeing Kushinas ghost." Anko told him as she sat on the couch

"Hey Anko-chan, Im real." Kushina told her as the touched Anko's hands.

"Ok, I must be wasted. Ok Im going to be taking a nap." Anko told the Uzumakis, as she passed out.

"Kaa-chan, these is something I wanted to ask you." Naruto told her

"Sure thing Sochi-kun, what is it?" Kushina asked her child

"Well, since I've seen you, I was getting this feeling. I was just wondering if you would become one of my wives!" Naruto asked her

"So that was why you asked me about Uzumaki marriage. Naruto D. Uzumaki Newgate, I Kushina Uzumaki accept your marriage proposal." Kushina told him as he grinned

"What did Kushina-sama just say? Im going to have to look up what the Clan marriage rules." Karin thought as she peeked her head out of her door and over heard the decision.

"Urg, Oi Gaki-kun, I had a weird dream. You were marrying your mother, and I passed out in you clan room." Anko told him as she sat up on the couch.

"Ah, Onee-chan... that is happening. Right now." Naruto told her as she looked shocked

"What, I thought that people couldn't do it?!" Anko asked him

"No, due to the Uzumaki's strong genetics, incest is fine. For the Uzumaki's incest between family members is allowed." Naruto told her as her jaw dropped.

*End*


	21. Chapter 21

I need a break for a while, Im running dry on ideas. HELP


	22. Chapter 22

Note, This is not a chapter. I am planning rewrites for various stories, and I will also be taking some breaks frequently


	23. AN

Check the Poll on my page to help me with what I should update.

If you have one that is not on the Poll, Then Review and tell me what I should update


End file.
